


The Things that Connect us Make us Whole

by Mrsxfredweasley



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Angst, Art, Avengers - Freeform, Best Friend Sam, Civil War, DOES NOT USE Y/N IN THIS, Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Hydra, Infinity War, Iron Man 3, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Self Defense, Smut, best friend maria, best friend nat, catws, multi-soulmate fic, thor dark world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley
Summary: A person finds their soulmate by touching them. Then they can hear their voices inside each others minds. Josette DeMartel didn't really believe in soulmates, until she met hers.Starts at the first Avengers and goes all the way till the end. This IS a poly story.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Loki/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 123
Kudos: 186





	1. Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts).



You never really believed in the whole soul mates idea. You were very skeptical. None of your friends had met their mates, and neither had you. You were twenty seven years old, so the thought that you should have met him or her by now weighed heavily into your suspicion of believing.

Soul mates were supposed to have a mental link and an emotional link, but it only activates for the first time by touch.The smallest thing can set it off, a handshake even. That’s why you didn't think it was real. In your line of work, you shook a lot of hands. You were one of the most sought after art dealers in the country. You had dealt with millions of dollars in art in the few short years you’d been doing it. It did help that you took after your father. 

The DeMartel name was well known and you had met many people over the years, so why hadn't you met your soulmate yet? 

Things were about to change, in ways you never thought were possible.

Sometimes you really hated your job. Did you love collecting and selling art pieces? Or course you did. Did you love being confined in a skintight couture dress at a fancy gala where old men thought they had a chance with you? 

No. You did not. 

It was a charity gala where they were auctioning off art from the museum to raise money for schools in the area. You had helped the museum procure most of the pieces it had, so they invited you. Initially you had thought it would be an in and out appearance, but so many people had wanted to talk to you about various pieces that were there. 

You had a full day tomorrow, you were on a flight back to Manhattan first thing in the morning, you were having a meeting with Tony Stark. That made you nervous. You had done deals for him before, but only through Pepper Potts, his assistant turned CEO of Stark Industries. Meeting Tony Stark was different. 

You put on a smile when the limo pulled up to the gala, cameras flashing when your door opened. You walked the carpet and gave your interviews, and headed into the building. It was decorated beautifully and for just a minute you were in awe at all the artwork on display. Pieces that you put in there. 

Heinrich Schafer, a well known scientist, was set to give a speech at the gala, he was the biggest donor there that evening and you were actually excited to hear him speak. You were at the bar when you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning around, you saw that it was none other than Schafer himself.

  
“Hello Ms. DeMartel, I am Heinrich Schafer. I understand that you have procured most of the pieces in this museum, yes?” He asked, his accent thick. You nodded and put your hand in his outstretched one, giving him a smile.

“Yes that’s right. It’s an honor to meet you sir, and an honor to be invited tonight.” You told him.

“Yes well, I hope you enjoy the evening and I hope that you will be available for any business the museum might need in the future.” He told you. You nodded and watched him walk to the center of the room, presumably to get ready for his speech.

You grabbed your drink and headed for the stairs, to get a better view, the heels you were wearing didn’t make up for the fact that you were still short. When you rounded the corner on the second set, you bumped into someone, or rather, they bumped into you. A hand shot out around your back to stop you from falling and a shock ran through your body.

You looked up into a pair of blue eyes and damn if they weren’t piercing. He looked just as startled as you did and a wave of fear washed over you.

  
  


_ What just happened.  _ That was a voice inside your head that wasn’t yours. No, this couldn't be happening could it?

_ Can you hear me?  _ You said in your mind, probaby to yourself. The man’s eyes shot up to yours and they widened.

_ Yes I can hear you.  _ He said. The emotions you were feeling from him were overwhelming, he was scared of something, truly scared. He was shaking as he held you and it looked like he was fighting an inner battle with himself. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it, letting you go.

“I have to go.” He told you, letting go and walking away. 

“Wait!” You called, but he wasn’t listening. 

_ Please wait.  _ You said to him. He stopped, but didnt turn to you.

_ I can't.  _ He replied. Why? Why couldn’t he wait and just talk to you? A wave nervousness pushed through the fear that you were feeling from him, and you watched him twirl the staff in his hand and club someone over the head with it. 

You dropped your wine glass and covered your mouth with your hand. He turned to you and gave you a solemn look before he attacked Schafer and flipped him over onto a table. He pulled something out of his pocket and stuck it on Schafer’s eye, killing him. 

Everyone started to scream and run, but you were rooted to your spot on the stairs. He had a wicked smile on his face, but it faded just slightly when he looked at how horrified you were at what he had done. 

Loki looked around at all the chaos he had caused, then back up to the woman who was apparently his soulmate. He didn't think they existed. He didn't want this. He never wanted this. This was Thanos, in his head. He looked down at Schafer, and he felt his anger take control again.

You were dragged outside with the rest of the attendees and found a spot just on the side of the building to lean on. Your breathing became erratic and you put your hand over your chest, feeling your heart beating fast. What in the hell just happened?

You saw him appear in front of the crowd at the entrance of the building. He was dressed in clothes that obviously were not from this time or planet even? A helmet with horns appeared on his head as he instructed the crowd to kneel before him. Nobody moved, and then with a flash of the staff, they were forced to. 

You watched one man stand, saying he wouldn't kneel. Just as he was about to be forced to, Captain America landed in front of him. You watched them fight, and couldn't believe what you were seeing. None of this made any sense. 

You watched Iron Man land and they took your soulmate away in cuffs, on a jet, to God knows where. 

“I have to get out of here.” You whispered, stumbling back to the hotel you were staying in. 


	2. Go Home

The next morning you were on a flight back to New York, to which you slept most of. You hadn’t been able to get any sleep the night before, trying to contact your soulmate again. You couldn’t hear him, but you could feel a mix of different emotions. Fear, anger, guilt, nervousness. It was enough to make you want to take a Xanax.

You needed to know if he was okay. More importantly, you needed to know why he did what he did. Who was he? Where was he from?

When you arrived back at your house, you took a shower, washing the flight off. You laid back in bed and ignored calls and emails for the rest of the day. You wanted to try and talk to him again, even though you were scared.

_ Hello...are you there?  _ You asked. Sitting there for a few minutes, you didn’t hear anything, and you were about to give up, and then you heard him.

_ Hello love.  _ You let out a breath of relief. 

_ Hi. What's your name?  _ You asked him. 

_ My name is Loki. What's your name darling?  _ His voice gave you chills. He was smooth.

_ I'm Josette. It's nice to finally meet you. _

_ Likewise darling. I was beginning to think I'd never meet you.  _

You smiled.  _ I thought the same. I wasn't sure I believed in soulmates. Are you okay? Where are you? I keep feeling fear and anger from you  _

_ I'm alright. The so called Avengers have me on a ship in a glass cage.  _ He told you. Your stomach dropped. If the Avengers had him then it was because of what he did in Germany. It figured that her soulmate wasn't a good person. 

_ Loki, why did you kill that man?  _

You heard a sigh.  _ It's complicated. I have to go. _

_ Wait!  _ You called out. But he didn't answer you. You sighed and flopped back on the bed, too exhausted to do anything else. 

When you woke up the next morning, you immediately tried to contact Loki again, but he never answered you. Pulling yourself out of bed, you took a shower and got ready for the day. You worked from home a lot but today you were going into the office to go over the pieces Stark wanted for his house. 

Making your tumbler full of coffee, because honestly you weren’t getting through the day without it, you headed to the office. Your assistant Gianna, who also happened to be your best friend, well, your only friend actually, everyone else you knew were just acquaintances and work colleagues, was leaning over the work table, looking at an art piece with Iron Man’s suit on it.

You set your bags down and walked over to her, taking a look at it. “Why does Mr. Stark want another Iron Man painting for his house? Wasn’t the one we sold him two years ago gaudy enough?” She asked, making you laugh. 

“Have you ever seen Tony Stark speak? The man loves to talk about himself, of course he wants painting of his suits hanging on the walls.” Gianna laughed and walked over to her desk to answer the phone.

You glanced out of the window and saw a few people running down the street and you shrugged. A little strange, but not out of the ordinary for Manhattan. The explosion you heard mere minutes later caused you to run outside your office, and what you saw made your stomach turn. 

There were ships everywhere, and things that looked like aliens crawling over the buildings. Gianna was right behind you and you turned to her and told her to go home immediately. A building across the street shook and debris fell off as what looked like a giant whale flew between buildings. 

You saw a jet much like the one in Germany and you figured that the Avengers were coming to take on whatever the hell was happening. You looked up and thought she saw a glimmer of gold from Loki’s suit he was wearing the other night and she let out a small gasp.

_ Loki?  _

_ Yes love. _

_ Please tell me that’s not you in the sky. Please tell me that you’re not responsible for this.  _ You waited for an answer, but didnt get one. 

_ I can’t tell you that Josette. You need to go home. It’s not safe for you out here.  _ He told you, making you scoff.

_ Well you’re making it not safe Loki, and seeing how this is your fault, you don’t get to tell me what to do right now. _

You stormed back into your office and started pacing. Who the hell did he think he was?   
  


“Josette.” You froze. You knew that voice, and it wasn’t inside your head this time. Turning around, you saw Loki standing in the middle of your office. 

“You really are beautiful.” He told you, taking a step toward you. You took a step back, causing him to stop, tilting his head. “I won’t hurt you.”

“How do I know that? Look at what you’re doing outside! This is hurting people! Why are you doing this?” You asked. 

Loki stepped toward you once again, but you didn’t move this time. You let him move a piece of hair from your face and tuck it behind your ear. You could feel his emotions radiating into you. He was scared, of what you didn’t know. He was also protective. You could feel how much he already cared for you, and deep down, you could tell that there was good in him somewhere.

He was standing extremely close to you now and for a minute you forgot to breathe. 

“I’m doing this because I have to love.” He whispered, leaning down and brushing his lips across yours. Your whole body lit up and it felt like you were truly alive for the first time. Loki’s hand slid around your waist and pulled you into his chest. 

Your hands slid up his chest and you could feel him shiver under your touch. You were the first to pull away, sucking air back into your lungs. You haven’t been kissed like that in….well ever.

“Please go home. It’s not safe for you here and I would never forgive myself if I lost you right after I met you.” He whispered, before disappearing before your eyes.


	3. You didn't listen

You did not, in fact, go home. You ran back outside when you heard screaming. There was chaos everywhere. Cars were crashing, buildings were being blown up, there were people running everywhere. You looked up in the sky to see Iron Man and Thor flying around, trying their best to take control of these creatures.

That gave you some relief, knowing that the Avengers were trying to save the city. They would save the city. That’s what they did. You were herding a group of people into the cafe across the street when half the street block exploded.

You screamed out in pain when your leg was stuck underneath a piece of concrete and there was a large gash in your arm. “Help!” You yelled out, hoping that someone would find you. 

You felt your leg get freed and you looked up to see Black Widow and the arrow guy, Hawkeye, you thought his name was. 

“Can you stand?” Widow asked, You tried to move your leg but couldn’t and shook your head. Hawkeye lifted you up bridal style and carried you into the cafe, sitting you down in a chair. 

“Make sure you get medical attention okay?” He said, before turning and running back toward the Widow. You tried to move your leg again and you were able to move it just a few inches, but there was no way you could stand.

Looking outside your mouth dropped. There was a very large hole where the front of your office used to be. Everything you had worked for, gone. Holding back the tears in your eyes, you fished your phone out of your pocket to call Gianna, to make sure she was safe. You groaned when you saw the screen, completely shattered and the phone wouldn't even turn on.

“Just great.”

_ You didn't go home did you.  _ Loki’s voice rang out in your head.

_ Of course I didn’t.  _ You heard a heavy sigh and you figured that was going to be a common occurrence in your relationship with Loki.

_ Why not? I told you to go home, I told you it wasn’t safe out here.  _

You rolled your eyes.  _ It’s not safe because of you Loki. My office got destroyed because of you. I’m sitting here bleeding in a chair because of you.  _ You didn't want to be mean to him. There was obviously something bigger than Loki going on, but right at this very moment, you really didn't care.

You had just met the person who was supposed to be the love of your life and he was having a full on war against the city. 

_ I am truly sorry about your office. I am also sorry that you are hurt because of me. That was never my intention and I hope that one day you can forgive me.  _

_ Jury’s still out on that one. Stop this craziness and we can talk about it.  _ You pleaded. It wasn’t too late. He could stop before things got any worse.

_ I can’t.  _ Was the only reply you got before he stopped talking altogether.

There was a little tv in the cafe and the news reports were flying in about the carnage in the city. It made you sick to your stomach watching the city get destroyed. You watched Iron Man fly up into the giant hole in the sky and for a minute you didn't think he was going to come back through. 

He fell back through and you watched the Hulk catch him on the side of a building before landing on the ground. You let out a sigh of relief, you had only ever talked to Tony Stark on the phone, you did all your other dealings with Miss Potts, but you were glad that he was okay.

You were thankful that medical personnel were the first to arrive because you were in so much pain you couldn’t see straight. You were taken to the hospital and admitted, and found out you needed surgery on your leg. You had a broken femur and after surgery you'd be in a cast with crutches for several weeks. 

It wasn't like you had a work office to go to anymore.

  
  


Your surgery went great and your arm had been stitched up and they gave you the really good pain meds. You were watching some old black and white movie when there was a knock on the door and Gianna poked her head in. You let out a sigh of relief, only seeing a few cut and scrapes on her.

“Gia, I’m so glad you’re okay.” You told her. She came in and hugged you, silently crying. 

“I’m glad you’re okay too. The guy that did this, he’s from another planet. He’s a God or something.” She told you, causing you to suck in a breath. 

“About that guy...he’s actually my soulmate.” You told her. She pulled back and just stared at you for a second, then sat down in the chair, her hand on her forehead. 

“Holy crap. He’s your soulmate! God Josie! He just killed a bunch of people!” She practically yelled at you.

“You don't think I know that? I just met him two days ago and he’s already tried to take over the world. I don't know what to do.” 

“I’m sorry Josie. I wish I knew what to do. I’m not the best person to ask.” Gianna had been like you, she hasn't found her soulmate either.

She left a little while later, to let you rest and you were almost asleep when you heard his voice.

_ Are you there love?  _

_ I’m here. I’m in the hospital. Had to have surgery on my leg.  _

_ I’m truly sorry Josette. I wish that you hadn’t got hurt.  _

_ I’ll be fine. What happened? Where are you?  _ You almost didn't want to know.

_ I’m afraid I’m being taken back to Asgard to face the crimes I committed on earth.  _ Your stomach dropped. 

_ Will I ever see you again? _

You heard him chuckle, and it sent shivers down your spine.

_ They couldn’t keep me away from you if they tried darling. I’ll be back for you the first chance I get. I’m sorry, I have to go. Please be safe. _

_ I will. You be safe too Loki.  _ But he didn't answer you.


	4. Recovery

You were released from the hospital a few days later, complete with a cast and crutches. Gianna picked you up and took you home, helping you get settled in. 

“I had food delivered earlier this morning and I hired a maid service to come clean for you while you recover.” She told you.

“Gia you didn’t have to do that I could have managed.” You said. She waved a hand in the air as she walked your bag from the hospital to your room. Pepper Potts had called you earlier that morning, saying that with everything that had been going on, Mr. Stark wanted to postpone the meeting until they got the city cleaned up, which worked out for you because you needed several weeks to recover. You didn’t want to go into his office looking like this.

Miss Potts also asked if you could put together some art pieces for the Stark Tower, since the penthouse had been destroyed. You told her that you could absolutely do that. Between what you had in your home office, and whatever made it at your work office, you were sure you could come up with something.

A few days later your insurance company called about your office and asked you to meet them there. Gianna drove you and when you got there your heart dropped. The Iron Man piece you had procured for Mr. Stark's Malibu house had been destroyed. He had especially requested that one and you weren't sure the artist had another one. 

You ran your hand over the painting, over the charred bits and the tears and were thankful that most of the inventory you had wasn’t harmed. 

_ Fucking Loki.  _ You grumbled. 

_ I’d really like to love, but I’m otherwise occupied at the moment. Miss me?  _ You started, nearly losing your balance on the crutches.

_ I’d be more likely to miss you if I wasn’t looking at a hole in my office and didnt have a cast on my leg.  _ You snapped, not really meaning to. 

_ I’m sorry. I’ll apologize for the rest of my life if you’ll let me.  _ You sighed. It was proving hard to stay mad at him, because you knew that deep down he didn't want to attack the city that day, you just didn’t know why he did. 

_ Are you alright?  _ You asked him. You could feel his guilt, loneliness, nervousness.

_ As well as I can be darling. I'm in a cell on Asgard awaiting my trial. I don’t expect it to go my way.  _

You sat down at Gianna’s desk, watching as she talked to the insurance guy about everything that was damaged.  _ What can they do to you? _

_ Keep me locked up in here for as long as they like I’d imagine. Don't worry, I’ll find my way back to you. _

_ You’d better. You have a lot of groveling to do.  _ You heard him laugh and you smiled. 

_ I’ll do my best darling. _

  
  


Gianna called movers to have all the remaining undamaged art moved back to your house, until you could get the office fixed. 

It took a few weeks, but you were able to get another Iron Man painting for Mr. Starks house. The artist understood the circumstances and you used the insurance money from the first one to pay him again. 

Miss Potts was coming over in about an hour to look over the pieces you’d picked for the tower. You thought that Stark might come, but other than the Iron Man painting, Stark had never seen any of the pieces he’d gotten from you until they were brought home, you had always gone through Miss Potts.

When Miss Potts saw you, her mouth dropped open. “Oh my God! Are you okay? What happened? Was this from the attack!” She rambled, coming inside. You were only using one crutch now, and your leg was in a gel cast now, but you were still limping around.

“Yes, I’m fine. There was a blast and my leg was caught under some concrete. I needed surgery but I should be good as new in a few weeks.” You told her. 

“When I called, your assistant said that I had to meet you here, did something happen to your office?” She asked. You nodded, leading her into your office.

“Yeah, the office got pretty damaged, it might be a little while before I can get back in there.”

“Let me talk to your insurance company, I can try and speed things along for you.” She offered.

“No, that’s okay,really, you’ve got enough on your plate and it works out better for me right now to work from home. Please tell Mr. Stark that it will still be a few more weeks until I can get the painting for Malibu to him, it was destroyed in the attack and I am waiting on the artist to have a new one ready for me.” 

Miss Potts nodded, picking a few of the pieces you had on hand for the tower, writing you a check, and coordinating them to be delivered. She thanked you and told you that if you needed anything to not hesitate to call her, which you were grateful for.

Loki came back to talk to you later that night, and you could feel the fear from him. He was scared and that made you uneasy.

_ Love, are you awake?  _ He asked.

_ Yes Loki, I’m here. Are you okay? _

_ I had my hearing today. Odin, my father, or well, not my father. No matter, he’s sentenced me to spend the rest of my days in the dungeons of Asgard. _

You frowned, tucking your legs up,taking off your cast. You were allowed to have it off to shower and for one hour a night, and it was the best part of your day honestly.  _ Can you get out like you said? Can you come to me? _

_ I’m afraid I can't darling, and I’m incredibly sorry for that. The cell that I am in blocks me from doing any magic. I cannot get to you unless I leave this cell.  _ He told you.

You blinked back tears, trying to stay calm, because you didn't want him to feel your emotions, or to worry him.

_ Please don't be sad love, it will be alright. _

_ You promised me Loki.  _

_ I know I did. And I will find a way to you. Please trust me. _

_ I barely know you.  _ You told him, but you stopped talking to him. It had been a long day and all you wanted to do was go to sleep.

Three weeks later found you with your boot off, no strenuous activity and using a crutch when and if you needed it. The artist had gotten the new painting delivered on time and you were getting ready to go to Malibu to deliver it to Mr. Stark.

Things were finally starting to look up.


	5. Tony

When you arrived at the Malibu house, there were several helicopters surrounding it and tons of press at the gate.

“What has he done now?” You mumbled to yourself as the driver dropped you off at the door with the painting. You rang the doorbell several times before it buzzed, letting you in. When you walked into the house, an Iron Man suit was there to greet you.

You had a staring contest with it for a few seconds before it said. “You’re not the Mandarin. Are you?”

Shaking your head, you sat the painting against the wall. “I’m Josette DeMartell, who’s the Mandarin?” You asked.

“Nevermind. You’re the art dealer, right?” He asked, the faceplate on the suit lifting. You nodded, only mildly irritated that he forgot who you were, and turned the painting around for him.

“Sorry I didn't get it to you sooner, my office got blown up during the attack on New York.” You swore you saw him wince slightly at the mention of the attack.

“No worries. It looks great. Uh, sorry about your office though.” He said, and you could tell that Tony Stark wasn’t used to apologizing to anyone.

“It’s okay, it should be back up in no time.”

Another ring of the doorbell caused you to turn and look at a brunette woman banging on the door. It buzzed open and she stepped in, and you raised your eyebrow at Stark. “Friend of yours?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders and the woman scoffed. 

“You don’t remember. Why am I not surprised?” She said.

“Don’t take it personally, I don’t remember what I had for breakfast.” Tony told her.

A voice sounded through the ceiling and it made you jump. “Gluten free waffles sir.” What the hell was that? 

“Okay, look. I need to be alone with you, someplace not here. It’s urgent.” The woman told him. You suddenly felt very awkward and decided that you needed to leave soon.

“Normally, I’d go for that sort of thing, but now I’m in a committed relationship.” You were about to turn and walk out the door when two bags landed in front of you. 

“With her.” Stark said.

“Tony? Is someone there?”

“Yeah, two someones actually. Uh, Josette DeMartel and uh…”

“Maya Hansen.” The woman told them.

You glanced over to the stairs to see Pepper coming down, groaning and pushing past a stuffed rabbit that was as tall as the ceiling. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ve been at the hospital with Happy. I forgot you were coming, Josette, and I didnt know we were expecting old girlfriends.” Pepper said cooly.

Ouch.

They bantered for a minute and you felt extremely awkward.

“We are going out of town.” Pepper told him. 

“Nope.”

“Yep!”

“That’s a great idea, let’s go.” Maya said, heading over toward Peppers bags. You went to follow, mainly just to jet out of there, when Tony yelled out.

“Please don't touch her bags.” Tony told her. 

“This is how normal people behave.” Pepper told him. 

“Is this normal?” Maya asked, pointing to the bunny.

“Yes, that is actually very normal for us.” Pepper told her. 

“I’m just gonna go-” You started to say, turning toward the tv, but stopped. You looked outside, then back to the tv. “Uh...guys? Do we need to be worried about that?”

They looked at the tv and you saw something heading straight for the house. Before you could blink, you were being thrown across the room, into a wall. You rolled over coughing, pushing up to a sitting position. You were going to quit your job. Seriously. In less than two months, you’d almost died twice. 

It was decided. You had enough money, you were gonna sell your business and move to a tropical island. Alone.

“Why does this keep happening to me?” You whispered. Another blast hit and blew a hole through the floor, Pepper and Maya on one side and you and Stark on the other. He instructed Pepper to get Maya out and the two of you would find a way around. 

The house shook and you lost your footing, causing Tony to catch you before you hit the ground. You gasped, shooting your gaze up to his, your mouth dropping.

_ This isn't possible. _

_ What’s not possible? Wait, how did I just hear that.  _

Tony felt like his body was on fire as he held you. Was this really happening? His soulmate, right in front of him? And you had been close the whole time. Living in the same city as he did, hand picking art to go in his house for fucks sake. Why had he never been this close to you before?

He could feel every emotion you were feeling and it was overwhelming. He could feel fear, confusion, and anger. It was enough to send him into another anxiety attack. He couldn't help but to smile at you. It faded just as quickly when he thought of Pepper, who was waiting outside the house for him. 

Pepper, who had taken his crap for years and loved him even though he wasn’t her soulmate. He loved her too, and that’s what made this whole thing terrible. What the hell was he gonna say to her? It was going to break her heart and he didn't want that for Pepper. For the longest time he had wanted Pepper to be it for him, because he never thought he’d meet his soulmate. And it terrified him.

You terrified him.

You were someone else that could get hurt. Because of him. 

The house shook again and he set you upright, looking around, presumably for a way to get out of the house. He spotted a fallen beam and pushed you toward it.

“Go, I’m right behind you.” You nodded and made your way to the beam,carefully getting across and turning to look at him. He was about to step onto the beam when one more blast hit the house, causing the back half, the half that he was on, to start to tilt and you watched as the suit enveloped him and bullets started raining down everywhere. 

You stumbled out of the house just in time to watch one more hit take the whole back half into the water, and you had no idea if he was okay, or why the hell it seemed like you had another soulmate. 

All you could hear was Peppers screams.


	6. Panic Attack

You were vaguely aware of police asking you questions about what happened. You weren’t entirely sure what you told them, just that there was an attack and you weren’t sure if Tony had made it. You were too blown away by what had happened. 

You had two soulmates. How was this even possible. Did this happen often? For someone to have more than one soulmate? Pepper broke her out of her thoughts with a gentle touch on her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Pepper told her. 

You weren’t paying attention on the car ride, Pepper and Maya were talking about her boss working for the Mandarin,you knew that much. A wave of fear and panic washed over you and it almost made you jump off the seat. 

_ Hello? _

_Uh, hi? Josette right?_ Relief washed over you. He wasn't dead. You rolled your eyes. Did he really just forget who you were again?

_ Glad to know you’re not dead.  _ You told him.

_ Yeah, it’’s great. Uh, where are you? Are you okay?  _ He asked.

_ Yeah, I’m in a car with Pepper and Maya, not sure where were going though. _

Several moments went by before you heard him again.

_ You’re uh...with Pepper? _

You sighed, wringing your hands together. 

_ Yeah, it’s a little awkward. Well not for her, because she has no idea, but I feel very awkward in the backseat of this car. I’m sorry. I know you’re in a relationship with her. What do you want to do here? _

_ What do you mean? _

_ Well, you must love her, so what I’m asking is, do you want to stay with her?  _

_ I don’t know. Pepper and I came together when I thought I was never gonna meet you. I’d stopped looking, and so did she. I’ve put her through so much, I don't want to hurt her. _

_ I understand Tony. I know this is an unusual circumstance. I’m not going to force you into anything. Whatever you wanna do, we’ll do.  _ You didn't want to ruin his relationship with Pepper, and you also didn't want her to get hurt. This was all too much and your head was starting to hurt.

_ Can I have some time to think? I’m not saying no to you, but I just have to think things through. _

You deflated a little, but understood. It would be selfish of you to ask him to throw away years with someone for you. It also made it a little better that you had another soulmate. Wherever Asgard was.

_ Of course you can. Just let me know when you wanna talk, I’ll be here. _

Pepper stopped the car at a hotel, and as soon as you got in the room, you drank almost a whole water bottle because your mouth felt dryer than the Sahara. You sat on the bed and put your head in your hands, sighing.

“Fun fact.” Maya started. “Before he built rockets for the Nazis, the idealistic Wernher von Braun dreamed of space travel. He stargazed.” She chuckled, looking down.

“Do you know what he said when the first V-2 hit London? ‘The rocket performed perfectly. It just landed on the wrong planet.’ See, we all begin wide-eyes. Pure science. And then the ego steps in, the obsession. Then you look up and you’re a long way from shore.”

There was a knock on the door and Pepper got up to answer it, letting the waiter in with the room service. Before he could step in, a man came up behind him and snapped his neck.

“Josette, Maya run!” Pepper yelled She was slammed up against the wall and you tried to run to the balcony door when you were grabbed by your hair and flung on the ground. 

“Look Stark lacked incentive, now he has one.” Maya told the man. She was in on it. The whole time. They took Pepper to get to Tony. You didn't want to think about what that meant for you. 

Tony was in the car, on the phone with Harley when he felt a wave of fear from you. It hit him like a truck and he had to pull over and get out it was so overwhelming.

He bent over, hands on his knees, breath coming out in short spurts. Something was wrong. 

_ Josette? _

_ Yeah, I’m here. _

_ What’s happening? Where are you? _

_ I don’t know. Someone named Aldrich Killian came to the hotel and took us. Maya is working with him and the Mandarin Tony.  _

Tony sat on the ground, closing his eyes, his hands fists at his sides.  _ They took you and Pepper? _

_ Yes. They keep talking about something called Extremis. What is that? _

_ Something bad.  _

Killian had her. He had both of them. Maya had walked right into his house and taken his soulmate and the woman he loved and now they were probably going to die. Tony let out a strangled cry and connected his fist with the hood of the car. What the hell was he going to do. 

_ Tony, I can tell you’re panicking. What’s wrong? _

He was fighting to get a breath, any kind, before he passed out.

_ I’m having a panic attack. I can't breathe.  _

_ Tony I need you to focus. I need you to tell me five things. What’s something you see, hear, smell, feel and taste? _

Tony looked around, confused at why she was asking him these questions.

_ I uh….I see the moon...I hear a humming noise, probably the sound of a generator. I can smell a farm. Doesn’t smell great by the way. I can feel the hood of the car, and I can taste blood because apparently I’ve gnawed my lip open. _

He suddenly felt calmer, and he was able to take a big breath in. Man it would have been great to know how to do that the first time he had a nightmare. 

_ How did you do that?  _ He asked. 

You smiled.  _ A little trick I learned in college. You’re gonna come for us right? _

_ You’re damn right I am. _


	7. Falling

You watched as they injected Pepper with extremis. You felt queasy hearing her screams. Killian walked up to you and ran his finger down your jaw. You tried to jerk away, but you were tied to the table.

“If she dies, I’ll inject you next.” He whispered in your ear. You whimpered, and hoped that Tony got there soon. Killan left the room and you glanced over at Pepper, who was groaning in pain.

“Pepper, Pepper listen to me. You can fight this. Someone will come for us.” You told her, conveniently leaving out that you knew Tony was that person. You tugged at your restraints, willing them to come loose. 

“I don't know if I can.” Pepper yelled in between short breaths. 

“Yes you can Pepper, you’re strong. You can do this.” You could feel the buckles on your wrists start to budge and you tugged harder. If you could get yourself free, then maybe you get Pepper free and get the hell out of here. 

Killian came back in to check on Pepper and said that he was moving to the next stage and Pepper was to be brought with him.

“What about her?” The man, Savin, asked. Killian glanced over at you, then to Pepper, and back. 

“Inject her anyway, then bring her too. If she doesn't make it, she doesn't make it.” He told Savin, before walking out of the room. Savin glanced to you and a eerie grin flashed across his face. He picked up a syringe and made his way over to you.

“Ready to join the dark side?” He said with a dark chuckle. He inserted the needle into your arm but before he got the chance to inject you, you pulled your wrist free and punched him in the face as hard as you could.

He staggered back and glared at you, and with one hit to the head, all you saw was black.

When you woke up, you saw that you had been moved somewhere else. Killian was talking to Pepper and you jumped when the Iron Patriot machine landed, and the President stumbled out.

Killian took the President away and you looked over to Pepper. “Are you okay?” You asked. She nodded, looking around.

“I think so. I’m sorry you got messed up in this Josette.” She told you. 

“It’s not your fault Pepper.”

You heard gunfire and your head snapped up to the open door.  _ Tony, are you here? _

_ Yeah, I’m here. Where are you? _

You looked around the room, trying to see anything that could give Tony an idea.  _ I don't know, we’re in a room somewhere, I can see out a door though, wait, is that your suits? _

You heard him chuckle.  _ Yeah, got the whole team here. Just hold on, I’ll find you. _

You relaxed slightly at his words, knowing that he would do anything to at least make sure Pepper was saved. There was an explosion and you and Pepper were thrown to the floor, and you were both caught under a heavy beam, unable to move.

You coughed, trying to get the beam off, but it was no use. Tony appeared in the doorway, and surveyed the damage, before kneeling in front of you and Pepper. He started to lift the beam but Pepper groaned out in pain, telling him to stop. Her leg was caught between it and he was making it worse by pulling it.

“This is what you get for hanging out with my ex girlfriends.” Tony told Pepper. You tried not to let it hurt your feelings that he hadn't once glanced at you, but it did. You weren’t anything to him, why would he be concerned with how you were?

Tony reached his hand out for Pepper, and she struggled to get her hand in his. “Come on baby.” He told her. She managed to grab it but a glowing hand shot through the floor and grabbed Tony’s suit in the chest, knocking him out of the way. 

Killian climbed on top of Tony and started pressing his finger into the chestplate of the suit. He was going to kill him. Killian raised his arm and a sword shot out of Tony’s gauntlet and sliced Killians arm away, and it landed not far from where you and Pepper were lying.

You watched in horror as it started to melt the floor, and then you and Pepper were falling.

Her head and arms were hanging off the edge and your legs were doing the same. You couldn't get a grip on anything to pull yourself up and you could feel your hands losing grip on the beam you had managed to latch onto.

The platform you were on started moving, and that made you lose your grip, one hand slipping away.  _ Tony!  _ You called you to him, but he didn't answer. 

“I’m slipping.” Pepper whimpered. 

“Just hold on. You can do it.” You told her as you watched Tony running across every ramp to get closer to you. He finally made it to the platform, and reached his hand out to Pepper.

“Pep I got you, relax, I got you.” The platform rocked and your hand slipped more and you finally caught eyes with Tony, who looked back and forth between you and Pepper frantically.

“Honey I can't reach any further and you can't stay there. All right? You gotta let go. I’ll catch you I promise.” Once he got Pepper down, he would help you down, right? He had to. He wasn't just going to let you fall. 

The platform jolted again and Pepper fell, past Tony’s hand and down into the fire. You closed your eyes as you listened to her screams. 

“Tony!” You called out to him. He looked back to you and just stared for a minute until the last bit of the platform gave away and you fell, watching him hold out his hand, screaming out for you. 

You closed your eyes and waited to hit the ground but you didn't, and when you opened them, you were looking up into one of the Iron Man faces. 

“Good Evening Miss DeMartel. I am going to take you to safety.” That was Tony’s AI system, Jarvis, if she remembered correctly. 

“Thank you.” Was all you could manage to get out. You were hurt that Tony had chosen to save Pepper first. Of course you hadn't wanted anything to happen to the woman, but it still pained you to see Tony act like you weren’t even there. Jarvis set you on the ground at the hospital, and you headed inside to get checked out.

_ Darling, can you hear me?  _ Loki’s voice rang out in your head as you got taken to a room to wait for a doctor.

_ I’m here Loki.  _ God you sounded exhausted.

_ I’ve been trying to contact you for almost two days, what happened? Where are you? I’ve been feeling your fear and pain.  _

_ I’m okay. Was taken by a bad guy. I’m at a hospital getting checked out. I’m sorry I haven't been able to talk to you.  _ You wondered why that was. Maybe it was because you were so focused on your connection with Tony that you couldn't feel Loki trying to contact you.

_ I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried about you, love. I wish I had been there to protect you. _

You smiled. At least one of your soulmates cared.  _ Thank you Loki, I wish you had been there too. _

Tony sat there in shock for a minute, closing his eyes. He had let Pepper fall to her death and watched Josette go right after. He was grateful that Jarvis had caught you, but he felt so guilty that he had acted like you weren’t even there. He hadnt meant to do it of course, it was just a reflex to immediately help Pepper, but she wasn't the only woman in his life anymore.

He hoped you would forgive him, and he knew that it was going to take more than a giant stuffed bunny to do so. He had fucked up, royally. He pulled himself into a standing position just in time to see Killian step up.

“Shame, I would have caught her.” Tony cracked his knuckles as he started walking toward him. He was going to pay for what he did to you both.


	8. A New Job

It took a while, but Tony was able to figure out how to reverse the effect of Extremis on Pepper. Once she felt better, she convinced him to have the surgery to remove the rest of the shrapnel in his chest. He had been apprehensive of course, but after he’d destroyed all his suits, he had no use for the reactor anymore anyway. All that was left was to have the dreaded conversation with Pepper about you and then talk to you.

He tried to connect with you right after Pepper killed Killian, but he wasn't able to. He needed to know that you were okay. He wanted you to know that he was sorry that you got mixed up with Killian and that he’d like to make it up to you. 

Pepper hadn't been as upset as Tony thought she would be. She was happy for him even, although he did receive a smack in the back of the head for not telling her sooner. She told Tony that she just wanted him to be happy and that hopefully she’d find her soulmate someday. 

_ Josette, are you there?  _ You heard Tony’s voice in your head. You were wondering if he was going to try to contact you. It had been almost a month since everything had happened and you were currently going over your contract for the art classes you were speaking at in London. The University of Greenwich had called and invited you to come in for a couple weeks of classes, to talk about your work and all the different pieces you’d come across over the years.

_ I’m here. _

_ Are you alright? I’m sorry I haven’t reached out lately, there’s been a lot going on. Are you okay? _

You stretched, leaning back in your chair.  _ Im okay. Thank you for checking on me. _

_ Of course. Are you free? I’d like to see you.  _ Looking down at the papers scattered across your desk, you sighed. 

_ Actually I’m not, I’m sorry. I’m getting ready to leave on a job for a few months. What happened was just a little too much for me and I just need some time to myself, to figure out things. I need to make sure that you actually want me around Tony. _

Tony’s heart dropped.  _ What do you mean, want you around? Of course I want you around. _

_ It didn't really seem that way when Killian had us Tony. You didn't even act like I was there until I fell off that platform. All you cared about was Pepper. And I get it. I do. You love her. But I need to know that I’m gonna be an important part in your life Tony. _

Tony put his head in his hands. He hadnt meant to make you feel that way, he really hadn't. He was just so worried that the Extremis was going to kill Pepper, and it would have been his fault. Now he felt like even more of a jackass. 

_ Josette, l don't know what to say. I never meant to make you feel that way, I swear, I just thought Pepper was gonna die from the injections and I didnt think. _

You moved from your office to the kitchen, making a cup of coffee.  _ Tony did you know that I was almost injected with it too? _

Tony froze, putting whatever he had been tinkering with back down on the table in the lab. He didn't even really know what he was doing, just trying to find something to take his mind off the events of the past few weeks.

_ I didn't know that. What stopped them? _

You smiled.  _ I broke my restraints and punched the guy in the face. He knocked me out after that, but I think he was either too pissed or too embarrassed to continue.  _

_ I’m really sorry that happened to you Josette. It’s all my fault. _

Well, now you felt bad.You hadnt meant to make him feel more guilty than he probably already was.  _ It’s...it’s okay. I don’t blame you for it Tony. Look...when I get back, we can talk okay? I just need some time. _

_ Yeah, whatever you need. When you get back, I’ll be here. _

_ Thank you Tony. _

  
  


Over the next week you got everything together for your trip to London. You hired someone to help Gianna, your store wasnt finished, but it was good enough to have people back working in it. You picked some of your favorite pieces from your collection to take with you, and you hoped that the students would be interested in what you had to say. They had to be right? Otherwise you wouldn't have been invited to talk.

Tony and Loki checked in on you daily, and you found it sweet, but you still didn't know if you should tell them about one another. It wasn't uncommon for someone to have more than one soulmate, but considering everything that happened in New York, you were sure if now was the time to tell them. Especially since you didn't have an established relationship with either man.

  
  
  


You had been to London of course, but the campus at Greenwich was beautiful. They provided you with a room at a local hotel and it had a gorgeous view of Thames River. Your first week of classes flew by and by the end of the week you were exhausted. When you got back to your hotel room that night with dinner you flung yourself on the bed and groaned into the pillow.

_ Are you alright darling?  _ Loki’s soothing voice rang out in your ear and you relaxed slightly. 

_ Yes, I’m fine. Just tired. _

_ Are you not liking the new job?  _ He asked you. 

_ It’s not that, it’s just, some days I feel like the students are interested in what I have to say, and other days it’s like they’re asleep. I actually think one student was asleep today. _

You heard a chuckle and you rolled your eyes.  _ I need something to take my mind off it.  _

_ Well, I could think of a few things we could do.  _ Your mouth dropped open and you could feel your face getting red. God it had been so long since you had gotten laid.  _ But, since I’m not there, tell me about your family. _

You got up, heading over to the little kitchenette and got your food out, might as well eat while you’re doing this. It wasn't a subject you liked to talk about. 

_ My birth parents gave me up for adoption right after I was born. I’ve never been able to find out their names or anything about them. My adoptive parents were amazing. I went to great schools and never wanted for anything. It’s just always in the back of my mind wondering why they didn't want me.  _

There was a few seconds of silence, and you wondered if you had just made everything awkward.

_ I’m adopted too.  _ You didn't know what to say.  _ Well, at least that’s what Odin told me. What he actually did was steal me away from the Frost Giants because I was different. He said I’d be killed. My whole life I’ve grown up in the shadow of my brother, who is an oaf by any standards, and doesn't deserve to be king. _

_ Odin must love you though, otherwise, why would he have taken you?  _ You asked. You heard a scoff. 

_ Only to use me against the Frost Giants. My mother does love me. She’s the one who taught me magic. She comes to visit me in my cell. It’s not her of course, only a projection, but it’s nice to have her to talk to. _

You frowned, putting your empty takeout box on the table.  _ I’m sorry you’re in there Loki. I wish there was something I could do for you. _

_ I know love, I do as well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,how is everyone liking the story so far?? :)


	9. Thor Son of Odin

Two weeks later and the classes were going amazing. You had even set up a few students with internships when they graduated back at your office in New York. You always needed help and sometimes even you and Gianna couldn't keep up with projects. 

You were currently out in the courtyard in between classes, eating lunch with Alex, one of your future interns, when Tony popped into your head.

_ Heya Josie. _

_ Oh are we at nicknames already?  _

_ Maybe...is that okay? _

You smiled as you took a bite of your sandwich, getting a raised eyebrow from Alex. You pointed to your head and he mouthed the word ‘soulmate’ to you, and you nodded, earning a wink from him, to which you rolled your eyes. 

_ I suppose it’s fine. I’ll just have to think of one for you then. Oh wait! I’ve got it! _

_ Oh no. _

_ Nightlight!  _ There was silence on the other end for a few minutes and you wondered if Tony was just flat out ignoring you now. 

_ No.  _ He said.

_ No? What do you mean no? It’s what I want to call you. If you get to call me Josie, I get to call you Nightlight. _

There was a huff and you could picture Tony pinching the bridge of his nose, rolling his eyes.  _ Fine. But not in front of anyone else okay? _

_ I promise nothing. _

Suddenly a wave of grief and pain washed over you, so powerful you almost fell out of your seat. You turned away from Alex and switched your thoughts.

_ Loki….are you okay? What happened?  _ You sat there for a few minutes, not hearing anything.  _ Loki...are you there?  _

_ I’m here. _

You let out a sigh of relief.  _ What’s going on? Are you okay? _

_ It’s my mother...she’s dead. _

Your eyes filled with tears.  _ I’m so sorry Loki. I don’t know what to say. I know how much you loved her. I wish there was something I could do for you. _

_ You just being there is enough darling.  _

You were in class the next day when it happened. The ground started shaking and when you looked out the window you saw a giant black ship gliding over the water, crashing into the courtyard. The ground began to shake and you dismissed the class and told the students to get to safety.

You ran over to the window and saw some creepy ass elf looking creatures exit the ship, and then you saw Thor land on the ground. Holy crap. Freaking Thor.You were about to go outside and watch because why not, when suddenly you were on the other side of campus.

“What in the hell.” You murmured. One of the creatures landed next to you and you let out a scream and took off running back toward the ship, because you were stupid. Thor saw you as you were running toward him and told you to duck, and threw his hammer at the creature. 

You were about to tell him thank you when there was an explosion next to you and you went hurling through the air. You closed your eyes and prepared to hit the ground but you never did. Instead you were caught by strong arms and a shock went through your body.

_ Oh no not again. _

_ What do you mean not again?  _ You looked up and saw Thor looking down at you in awe. He carefully sat you down, resting his hands on your arms. 

“It is you.” He said softly. You gave him a small smile, and tried to convince yourself you weren’t going absolutely fucking crazy. 

“Hi.” Was all you could manage to get out, because there was no way that Thor, another damn Avenger, was your soulmate too. What had you done in a previous life to have this happening to you right now?

“Listen it is not safe for you here, please get to safety and I will find you when I can alright?” He asked you. Nodding, you turned and ran back into the school, to find somewhere safe to hide. You ran into the bathroom, because at the time it seemed like the logical thing to do, and put your hands on the sink, leaning over it. You felt like you were going to be sick. You already didn't know how you were going to deal with two soulmates, now you had a third one?

_ Josie? Are you okay?  _ Tony’s voice rang out in your head and you groaned. You were getting a headache.

_ Yes Tony, I’m fine, just dealing with some stuff right now.  _ You knew if you told him what was going on, he’d be in a suit and here within the hour probably, but that was somethin _ g  _ you were not ready to deal with.

_ Are you sure? _

_ Yeah Tony, thank you for checking up on me.  _ There was a giant boom and the ground shook one more time and then there was silence. You left the bathroom and ventured back outside to see Thor getting helped up by who you thought was Jane, and if you remembered correctly, was Thor’s girlfriend.

Thor locked eyes with you and whispered something in Jane’s ear, which caused her to give you a glare. Cool, another girlfriend to your soulmate you can piss off. Thor started walking over to you and suddenly you forgot how to be a human. 

He smiled down at you and you felt your face turn ten shades of red. “I’m Thor, Son of Odin.”

You chuckled. “I’m Josette...uh...daughter of Bill and Louise.” He laughed and held out his hand for yours, and pressed a kiss to it. 

“Well, Josette, it is an honor to finally meet you. It has been a rough couple of days and I am glad to have found the light at the end of the tunnel. Are you injured?” He asked, looking you over for injuries. You shook your head.

“No, I’m okay, just a little shaken.” Thor nodded and looked around.

“Is there someplace we can go to talk?” He asked.

“My hotel room isn't that far from here, we can walk?” You offered. Thor gave one nod and smiled, gesturing for you to lead the way. As you started walking down the street you got extremely nervous. This was getting to be too much. 

“I cannot believe I’ve finally met you, these past few days have been the worst of my life and you are a breath of fresh air.” He told you.

You glanced up at him and realized how tall he was. “What’s happened? Other than an invasion, I mean.” Thor smiled as you rounded the corner and entered your building. Ignoring the stares from all the people in the lobby, you headed to the elevator. Thor was almost too tall to fit and you had to hold back a chuckle.

“I’ve lost my brother and my mother in the span of two days, and who knows what is left of Asgard.” He told you. The elevator doors opened and you stepped out and instinctively reached out for his hand. 

“I’m so sorry, that’s awful.” Wait. He was from Asgard. So was Loki. Loki had just lost his mother. “Your brother, what was his name?” You asked as you stepped up to your door, afraid to know the answer.

“Loki.” Your heart sank. Loki was gone. One of your soulmates was gone and you hadn’t even had any time with him. You looked down and blinked, trying to stop the tears.

“Josette, are you alright?” Thor asked, his hand on your arm. 

You nodded, sliding the key into the door and turning the handle. You walked in but stopped abruptly, dropping your bag on the floor.

Loki was sitting on your bed.

And he was definitely alive.


	10. To Asgard

“Loki?” Thor whispered from behind you, but Loki only had eyes for you. He stood and in three large steps you were in his arms and he was kissing you. Your arms went around his neck and he picked you up off the ground. How in the hell was this happening?

The moment was short lived when you were pulled back and Thor was standing in front of you. “What the hell are you doing kissing my soulmate brother!” Thor bellowed and you smacked a hand to your forehead. Crap. 

“Im sorry brother, you mean MY soulmate. Josette and I met months ago.” Double crap. Thor turned to look at you with a questioning look.

“Oh I need a drink.” You walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out the bottle of wine you hadn’t finished the night before and popped it open, taking a rather large drink. You blew out a big breath and turned to face the two brothers. Yeah, this isnt weird at all.

“It would appear that I have more than one soulmate.” You told them. 

“How is this possible.” Thor asked. You shrugged and chugged another drink from the bottle.

“What’s more insane about it is that you’re brothers.” You said, before walking up to Loki and smacking him in the chest.

“What was that for!” He yelped.

“For making us think you were dead! Jackass!” You yelled back.

“Yes Loki, why did you fake your death? I mourned you, I cried for you.” Thor told him. Loki’s face fell slightly.

“I’m honored. Truly. I wanted to leave it all behind. Asgard, Odin, you. I wanted to come back to Josete, like I promised her I would.” You couldn't help the small smile that played on your lips. It was a dick move, but he had a sweet intention behind it.

“That’s sweet Loki, but Thor told me you died and I felt like a part of me died too.” You told him. Loki walked to you, taking the bottle from your hands, then cupping your face. 

“I’m sorry darling. I never meant to hurt you. I never intended you to find out.” He said softly, running a thumb under your eye.

“Just like she never intended on telling me about you, it would seem.” Thor snapped. 

You sighed and pulled out of Loki’s arms to stand in front of Thor. “I’m sorry. I just thought that if he were dead, what was the point of telling you? I didn't want to add to you pain.” You told him, placing your hand on his arm. Jesus, his arms were big.

He wrapped them around you and you felt engulfed by warmth. “It’s alright. I understand why you didn’t say anything.” He asked.

_ Josette? Are you there? Are you okay?  _ Tony’s frantic voice filled your head. Oh God you couldn't deal with this right now.

_ Now isn't the best time Tony. _

_ Then maybe you can tell me why I saw you on the news, and why you were in the arms of Thor!  _ You froze, burying your head further into Thor’s chest, trying not to give the Gods any reason to assume something was wrong. 

“To be fair Thor, you just told her I was dead, and then you found I wasn't. There isn't much room for an explanation there.” You could feel Thor sigh, and wrap his arms around you tighter.

_ Well, as you probably saw, Alien elves attacked right in the middle of the college I was speaking at, and I got thrown in the air, and Thor happened to catch me. Don't worry, I’m okay. _

_ Are you sure? I could be there in an hour, two tops to get you. _

_ Yes Tony, I’m fine. _

“Where do we go from here?” Thor asked.

“I’m not really sure. I’ve never dated more than one person before, let alone brothers. This is all uncharted territory here.” You told them.

“Well, technically while we are brothers, we are not blood related, so that might give you some comfort.” Loki said, and it did. A little.

_ Just come back to New York, please. I need to see you.  _ Your heart fluttered at Tony’s words and she was about to agree when Thor’s voice brought you back to reality.

“Would you like to see Asgard?”

You called the school and told them that you were going ‘home’ and after the incident they didn't blame you. You gathered all your belongings and had all the art shipped back home, and Thor put his arm around you, calling for someone named Heimdall.

It was the weirdest feeling, and once you had stopped moving, you thought you were going to be sick. A very large man was standing behind a giant sword. He walked down the stairs and stopped in front of you, glancing at the two men standing on either side.

“This is the second mortal you’ve brought here. Odin will not be pleased.” He told them.

“She is our soulmate Heimdall, he will have to be okay with it.” Thor told him. The man looked down at you and smiled, and turned to let the three of you pass. You stopped once you exited the domed building and sucked in a breath. Asgard was more beautiful than you could have ever imagined.

Tony was panicking. No. Scratch that. He was freaking the fuck out. He was currently pacing the lab, twirling a screwdriver in his hand. It had been hours since he’d asked you to come home, and you never replied. You were not picking up your phone either. 

“J, can you track her phone please?” Tony asked the AI.

“Certainly sir… one moment.” That moment was the longest moment in Tony’s life.

“I’m sorry sir, I cannot detect her phone anywhere.”

“Dammit Jarvis!” Tony yelled, slamming his hands on the table, the various tools skittering to the floor. He felt like he couldn't breathe again, his chest was tight. 

“Sir, you’re having another panic attack, you need to breathe.”

“Yes, J, I got it, thank you!” Tony yelled, sitting on the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest and pressing his forehead into his knees.

_ Please, Josette, if you can hear me. Please talk to me. I need to know that you’re okay. I just…..I need you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Bonus chapter today! :)


	11. The Ceiling

**Chapter 11**

The man Thor called Heimdall had been right. Odin was not pleased to have another mortal in Asgard, whether you were his son's soulmate or not. He was also not pleased to see Loki and threatened to throw him back into the dungeons, but Thor stopped him, telling him that Loki almost gave his life to save him. 

Thor promised to keep you out of Odin's way, that was the only way he would allow you to stay on Asgard. You were taken to Thor’s chambers, which was bigger than your whole house it seemed, and were told that Loki would be staying right next door, and that Thor would also stay there if you wanted. They didn't want to make you uncomfortable, which was sweet.

You weren't surprised to find out that your phone didn't work on Asgard. Waves of panic started washing over you and you sat down on the bed to catch your breath.

_ I need you.  _ Tony’s panicked voice filled your ears and your eyes widened. In the midst of everything you forgot to respond to him. He must be freaking out now.

_ Tony, Tony calm down I’m here. _

_ Jesus Josette, don't do that to me. I was so worried. You didn't answer and then Jarvis couldn't find you. What happened to your phone?  _ You looked down at the phone on the bed and slowly started to panic.

_ My phone broke, in the attack. Wait, what do you mean, Jarvis couldn't find me? _

_ Well, I may have hacked your phone and added a tracker to it? Just to make sure you were safe _

_ What do you mean you put a tracker in my phone!  _ You were pissed. How dare he? You weren’t even his...yet...or well..you were, weren’t you?  _ Tony, that’s not okay. How could you do that without asking me first? _

_ I needed to know that you were safe! I know I fucked up and I’m sorry. You’re gonna find that I fuck up a lot okay? But I mean well, I promise.  _ You sighed and leaned back on the bed, looking up at the beautiful painting on the ceiling. You thought it looked oddly familiar, like you’d seen it somewhere before.

You could sense Tony’s panic spike again and you didn't want him to spiral into another attack.  _ Tony, what are you doing right this second?  _ You squinted harder at the picture on the ceiling and then it struck you. This was a replica of the fucking Sistine Chapel painting, but in the place of God and Michael, it was Thor and Odin. You cocked your head to the side. 

Putting Thor and Odin on it may have been in bad taste, but the rest of the painting was beautiful. 

_ I’m uh...sitting on the floor of my lab. _

_ I want to you to lie on the floor and look up at the ceiling.  _ You told him. 

_ Okay, done, now what? _

_ Have you ever seen the Sistine Chapel's ceiling, Tony? _

Tony had Jarvis throw up a picture of it. He was sure he had seen it before, but never really paid attention to it you know?

_ Did you know it took four years to paint in it's entirety? Four years done almost by one man alone. _ You both just took a second to admire the painting. It really was a beautiful thing.  _ I think that's why I like art so much. A single person is capable of creating so much beauty with just their hands. A single painting can touch the lives of so many different people. Just like you and your suits. _

Tony smiled. He was touched that she thought of him that way, how he wanted to be seen, not just for his money and the weapons he used to make. 

_ I was there, in New York you know. Saw the destruction. Saw . . . you fly into the wormhole. You create things just like Michelangelo. You make something out of nothing but it touches just as many people . . . So, don't worry. I know you're going to be okay because when all else fails Tony, if everyone else were to leave you, and if all your stuff grew legs and walked away, you'd still be the smartest man on Earth and you'd do what you always do. You'd pick yourself back up and make something to save us all." _

Tony had tears in his eyes, and he furiously wiped them away, how dare his body betray him.  _ Are you trying to say you’re gonna leave me too? _

_ No Tony, I’m not going to leave you. That's not what I meant. I just meant that you can survive anything.  _ You felt him relax and smiled. 

_ Can I come see you?  _ He asked and you felt guilty. Going back to New York would probably be the most normal thing for you to do right now, but you weren’t exactly normal, were you?

_ Tony, I just need more time. I promise that when I come back, we will take some time together okay?  _ That wasn't a total lie. You did need time, but if weren't on Asgard at the present moment you probably would have let him.

_ Okay, I’ll hold you to that.  _

Thor and Loki brought you dinner shortly after and stayed with you until you fell asleep. It had been a long and exhausting few days. You weren't sure what your life was going to look like in the future, but you did know one thing. The three men that you had in your life would do anything to keep you safe. In Loki’s case, you weren’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but it was the thought that counted right? You also weren’t sure how to tell Tony about Thor and Loki and vice versa. 

You know after everything that happened in New York, that it would be difficult for Tony to trust Loki, but he had to. He was going to be a part of your life, and they all needed to get along or you would lose your mind. 

One thing was certain. Your life would never be the same. 


	12. Leaving and a Nightmare

The palace in Asgard was huge, and you were sure you would need a map until you could figure out where everything was. It had been a week and you kept getting lost every time you left Thor’s room. You had just come from the kitchen area after getting a snack, when both Loki and Thor were in the room, arguing about something. 

"You need to tell her Thor." You heard Loki spat. 

"Tell me what?" Both men jumped and turned to face you. 

Thor walked up to you and took your hands in his much larger ones.

"Im so sorry to do this Josette, but I have to leave. There's war raging on the other realms and it is my job to keep the peace." Your face fell and you looked down. 

"I just got here." You said softly. You knew Loki would be here but what was the point if one of them was gone?

"I know and I am truly sorry." He told you.

You pulled your hands from his and took a step back. "Why bring me here then, just to leave? Odin doesn't want me here anyway."

"I'll handle Odin darling, don't worry." Loki said softly. You nodded and Thor pulled you into his arms.

"I will return to you as fast as I can , I promise " You nodded into his chest, and Loki was right there to take you when he pulled away and headed to the door.

"Thor wait!" You yelled. He turned and you walked up to him and pushed yourself up on your toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you on the ground and you realized how small you were in his arms. 

He sat you down and pulled away slowly, moving a strand of your hair back.

"Ill be back." He whispered.

"You better." You felt Loki’s hands on your arms as you watched Thor leave, and you relaxed slightly. 

“I’m going to worry about him.” You said softly. Loki turned you to face him.

“Thor is one of the best warriors I know. He will return to you, I know it.” You nodded and gave him a small smile. He wrapped his arms around you and tucked you against his chest. He felt calm in your presence, but he knew there was still work to be done.

Now that Thor was gone, the oaf, he could get started. Maybe Thor just wouldn't come back. You would be devastated of course, but he’d be there to consol you and have you to himself. Once he got rid of Odin he’d have everything he’s ever wanted.

A beautiful Queen by his side and kingdom to control.

Your favorite place in Asgard had to be the library. It had thousands of books and you found several ones about art that you had a handmaid bring back to the room for you. Loki insisted that you have at least one handmaid, even though you tried to fight him about it. 

Loki found you still in Thor’s room hours later when he had dinner brought up, surrounded by books. He smiled at your form, glasses pushed up your nose as you looked down at the pages of an art book. 

Loki cleared his throat and you jumped, looking up at him with a startled look. “I didn't mean to scare you darling, I just brought you dinner. Have you been hiding in here all day?” He asked You nodded and got up from the bed, joining him at the table.

“Yeah I found these great art books in the library. The work is so beautiful, I could read about them all day.” You told him, smiling when he took your hand in his and placed a soft kiss to your lips. Your hands slid around his waist as you pulled him closer to you, feeling his other hand tangle in your hair. 

Your grip on his hips tightened as he deepened the kiss and he let out a growl when you slid your tongue against his. You pulled back and looked up at him, giving him a small smile, your connection with him growing. Despite all the bad he’s done, you know that deep down, there’s a good person in there somewhere.

“Come love, let’s eat.”

A scream woke you in the middle of the night. You jumped up, waiting to hear it again, and you did. It was coming from Loki’s room. You pulled on a robe and ventured over and carefully pushed the door open. You saw Loki, tangled up in his sheets, tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare. You heard a whimper and you walked over to the side of the bed.

“No...please.” Loki cried.

“Loki, wake up.” You whispered, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. He jerked awake and in one swift move, you were underneath him on the bed and there was a dagger at your throat that appeared out of nowhere.

You yelped, too scared to do anything else. It only took Loki a second to realize what he’d done, and he backed off, scooting away from her to the end of the bed.

“Josette I…” But he didn't know what to say to her. He’d never told anyone about his nightmares of being mind controlled. You sat up, rubbing your arm where he had you pinned down. 

“I’m so sorry, I don't know what came over me I...what are you doing in here?” He asked.

“I heard you screaming. I came to see if you were okay. Do you want to talk about it?” You asked, reaching your hand out to his. You weren't afraid of him, though you probably should be.

Loki shook his head. He didn't want you to know the horror he went through. He didn't want to frighten you, or make you afraid of what he was capable of. Mostly, he didn't want to be vulnerable in front of you. He was not weak.

You nodded and got up off the bed to go back to your room. You felt a gentle tug on your wrist and looked down to see Loki’s pleading eyes looking up at you, silently asking you to stay. You realize how hard it must be for him, to be softer, when he’s had to stand up for himself his entire life. 

Without saying a word, you crawled to the other side of the bed, getting under the sheet, patting the spot next to you. Loki crawled in next to you and laid his head against your chest. You placed a kiss on the top of his head and ran your fingers through his hair until he fell back asleep, knowing that in the morning, it would be like none of this happened. 


	13. Let Me In

You got restless over the next few weeks. You talked with Thor a little, but mostly he was busy, which was okay with you, just as long as he checked in and let you know that he was okay. Tony would check in with you daily too, and talk to you while he was in the lab. He was working on suits, something called the Iron Legion, which was a group of bots that would be backup for him out there or help civilians to safety when needed.

It was keeping him busy but more importantly it was keeping him from asking you when you were coming home. And you did want to go home, you didn't want to stay on Asgard forever, right? You had sent emails to Gianna before you left that you were taking a vacation and that you would be off the grid so she wouldn't worry when she couldn't get ahold of you. 

Loki was another story. You only really saw him at night, and even then he was too exhausted with whatever he was doing. He told you he was trying to make things right with Odin, to make him see that having you here was a good thing, but a part of you didn't believe him. 

You were in bed already, reading a book when Loki came in, taking his jacket off and flinging himself onto the bed.

“Long day?” You asked. 

“You have no idea.” He said, rolling onto his back.

“You’re right I don’t, because you don't tell me what you do all day. You just come back to the room and go to sleep.” You snapped, not really meaning to. He pushed up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at you.

“I’ve told you what I’ve been doing darling. I’ve been talking to Odin, trying to make peace, help him with things now that Thor’s not here.”

“But all day, everyday? I never see you anymore Loki. I feel like I’m just a prisoner in this room.” You snapped, getting up and putting your book away. Loki sat up and watched you, kicking his boots off. Ever since the nightmare, you’d been sleeping in his room. 

“Josette, you’re allowed to leave the room.” Loki told her, getting up to take a shower. He didn't know why you were acting this way. You weren't a prisoner here. 

“Yes, to the library and the kitchen, only if Odin isn’t around. Why am I even here Loki?” You all but yelled. 

“You’re here because I want you here.” 

You grabbed the book you had when he came in and clutched it to your chest. “Then prove it to me. I'm sleeping in Thor’s room tonight.” You told him, leaving before he could say anything.

You lied in bed for what felt like hours, unable to fall asleep. You were just so mad at Loki, and you didn’t understand why he wouldn’t let you in.

_ Thor? Are you there?  _ You asked. You hoped that he wasn't in the middle of a fight or something, you didn't want to distract him. 

_ Yes my love. How are you liking Asgard? Have you been to the library?  _ You smiled at his voice, and you wished that he were here too.

_ Yes, I’ve been to the library. It’s amazing. The art here is so beautiful, even the rendition of the painting on your ceiling. The library is one of the two places I’m actually allowed to go to. _

There was a pause before you heard Thor’s voice again.  _ What do you mean? Why aren’t you allowed to go anywhere else? _

You regretted telling him that, it had just slipped out. You didn't want him to worry while he was supposed to be uniting worlds.  _ It’s nothing really, I guess Odin doesn't want to run into me at all, so I go to the library and to the kitchen and come back to the room. I feel like a prisoner. _

_ What does Loki have to say about this?  _ You rolled your eyes, turning onto your side.

_ He says I’m not a prisoner, but he never sees me so I don't really know. _

_ What do you mean he never sees you.  _ Thor’s voice had dropped to a deadly tone and if he had been standing in front of you, it would have scared the hell out of you.

_ He leaves in the mornings and doesn't come back until nighttime, and he’s so tired that he just sleeps. He says he’s trying to mend things with Odin, keep the peace or whatever, but he never tells me anything else. He wont let me in. _

You could hear Thor sigh and you felt like you were about to get a long explanation.  _ Loki has always had a problem letting anyone in. Even as children, he always wanted to be better, be stronger, he didn't want to appear weak, so he didn't let anyone get close to him. The only person who got in was our mother. I think after he found out he was adopted, he decided to make it harder for anyone to be let in. He had felt betrayed, and I do not blame him for that. _

You had never considered that. He had been lied to his whole life, and while most adopted kids had parents who loved them and wanted a better life for them, you knew that Odin had other plans, and that he only wanted Loki as a prize of what he had taken.

_ Please do not give up on him Josette. I know there is good in him, and I truly believe that if there is anyone out there that can get through to him, it’s you. I wish I could be there to help, but unfortunately my work here is not done. I miss you terribly.  _

You smiled.  _ I miss you too Thor. Thank you for talking to me about Loki. I’m not going to give up on him, I promise. I understand what you’re doing out there is important. Just promise me that you’ll be safe and make it back to me. _

_ Of course I will, my love.  _

You lied there for a little while longer before you heard a soft knock on the door. You raised up on your elbows to see Loki poking his head in. “Can I come in?” He asked softly. You nodded and sat up against the headboard, pulling your knees up to your chest while he sat at the end of the bed.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly. That surprised you. 

“Come again?”

He signed and looked up at you. “I’m sorry. I...don't know how to do this…”

“Do what?” You asked. 

“Be with someone. I don’t do relationships, I never have, it's too complicated.” You scoffed, looking out the window. 

“Then why am I here?” You asked. There were plenty of other things you could be doing right now than getting ignored.

“Because I think that you’re worth it.” He said almost at a whisper, looking down at his lap. He didn't know how to do this at all, and it terrified him. He’d never done relationships, he'd always just slept with whoever he wanted and that was that. But you were his soulmate. You were the person the universe had picked for him, and that made him want to give you everything you deserved, but he didnt know how.

“Then you have to show me I’m worth it Loki.” You said, scooting next to him. “You have to let me in. You have to trust me.”

He looked up at you and you swore there were tears in his eyes. “Okay.” He whispered. You reached out and put your hand on his face, pulling his lips to yours. He relaxed at your touch, his hands sliding up your legs to your waist. 

You scooted back and Loki followed, hovering over you when you laid down. He looked down at you with his gorgeous eyes and you smiled at him, carding your fingers through his hair. He shivered and leaned down, bumping his nose to yours.

“I don’t know how to let anyone in.” He whispered. You leaned up, kissing him softly.

“I know.”


	14. Lies

Loki was gone when you woke up the next morning, but it was okay. You felt like you had made progress, and thanks to Thor’s advice, you managed to convince Loki to let you in. You knew it was going to be hard, but he deserved to be loved, and he didn't know how to let anyone do that for him. 

You showered and headed down to the dining area for breakfast, then you returned the books you’d finished to the library, and picked out a few more, just like you did everyday. It was like you were on a schedule, but seeing as those were the only places you went, you had gotten into the habit of going around the same times everyday. When you left the library, you glanced down at the flower garden and got an idea. 

“Lana, where is the King right now?” You asked your handmaid. She thought for a second then turned to you. 

“I believe he is in the throne room at the moment my lady, is there something you needed from him?” You smiled and shook your head, handing her your books.

“Please take these back to my room. I’m going for a walk, and before you tell me it’s not a good idea, I won't be seen, and if you are asked where I am, tell them I asked you to leave me in the library.” You told her. A worried look came across her face as she looked around.

“Miss I don't think that’s a good idea.”

“Shh. It will be fine. Come on, I’m never allowed to be outside and it’s a beautiful day. Everything will be fine, just do as I asked, okay?” You told her. She nodded and hurried off back to your room, and with a giant smile on your face, you headed down the stairs and into the flower garden. 

The garden was beautiful and you caught yourself picking flowers to take back to your room. There were so many you didn’t recognize, maybe they were in a book back in the library. You don't know how long you were out there, listening to the laughter, watching children running by, have the time of their life. You wondered if you would ever have kids. 

You had never really thought about it, because you hadn’t met your soulmate yet. But now you had three. Did Tony even want children? Did Thor? Loki? Did you choose who to have a baby with? Should it be a discussion between everyone? You groaned at the thought of having that talk with them. 

You shook your head, trying to brush the thoughts away, enjoying your time outside, because who knows what would happen if Odin were to catch you out here. You stayed a little while longer and you grabbed the little bouquet you made and headed back up to your room. You heard Odin’s voice as you rounded the corner that lead to your room and hid. Odin stopped speaking and you peeked your head around and your mouth dropped at what you saw.

There was a green glimmer flashing over Odin, and he turned into Loki. You gasped and dropped the flowers you were holding. Loki’s face snapped in your direction and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Josette…” He whispered. 

“Loki...what’s going on here.” You said, coming out into full view.

“Josette, I can explain.” He said, walking your way. You took a few steps back toward your room and took off, running in and shutting the door behind you, locking it. This was insane. If what you just saw was real...then it wasn’t Odin that had been keeping you in your room. It was Loki. 

You heard the door unlock and Loki stepped in. Of course he would use magic to unlock the door. “Josette, please let me explain.” He started.

“Explain what Loki!” You yelled. “Because I think I got the picture loud and clear! You’re pretending to be Odin, you’re the one that’s been keeping me here. Oh God, is Odin dead? Did you kill him!” You yelled, causing Loki to jump.

“Of course not. I just knew that he would never accept you, or either Thor or I as King. He’s safe, I promise.” He told you, but you didn't believe him. Then it hit you. This wasn't about you.

“You didn't do this for me Loki. You did this so you could be King. With Thor gone, you ‘ve had Asgard at your feet. Is all you care about power?” You asked, even though you knew the answer. 

“No, it’s not. Don't you understand? As King, you would be our Queen.” He said.

“I don't want to be a Queen!” You screamed. He had kept you hidden, had you thinking that you were banned from being in Asgard, when in reality he just didn't want you to see him impersonating the King. 

“Why wouldn't you want to be Queen?” Loki asked. “It is a great honor.”

“Because I’m a normal person! I have a life, on Earth! I don't want this Loki. I want a normal life.” You told him.

“Well, you’re life isn't normal anymore Josette.” 

He was right. Your life isn't normal anymore, and it was starting to get away from you. It was time you took it back. 

“I want to go home.” You told him, watching his face fall.

“Josette no.” 

“I want to go home. NOW. You can’t keep me here Loki.” You snapped, going over to your bag and putting clothes in it. You walked in front of Loki and he gently grabbed your arm.

“Don’t leave me...please.” He pleaded. You knew what leaving would do to him. He had just started to let you in, but the fact that he’d been lying sat heavily with you and it wasn't something you could forgive easily. You leaned in and kissed him softly, tears falling down your face.

“I’m sorry Loki, I can't. I’m going home.” You said, pulling out of his grasp. “Please don't stop me.”

“If you truly wish to leave, I will not stop you. But I want you to stay.” He said softly.

“I know.”

You turned back to your bag and heard the door click shut. You let you a strangled cry and called out for Lana to find you a way to get to the Bifrost.

_ Josette, are you alright? I sense anger. What happened?  _ Thor’s voice rang out in your head and you sighed and you finished throwing all your things in there. 

_ You need to ask your brother that, Thor. I’m going home. I don’t want to be on Asgard anymore I’m sorry. You are more than welcome to come to my house when you’re finished. _

_ Did he hurt you? _

_ Not physically, no, but he lied to me. I don’t really want to talk about it, but I’ll be okay.  _ You told him.

_ Okay my love, if you need anything, please let me know, I will come to you as soon as I can. _

You smiled.  _ Thank you Thor. _

She arranged for a horse to take you to the dome and when you got there, Heimdall gave you a sad look. “Is this truly what you wish for Lady Josette?” He asked.

You nodded. “Yes Heimdall. I don’t like that Loki lied to me. I’d like to go home please.” Heimdall smiled at you and nodded.

“As you wish.”


	15. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter because I felt like it!! Enjoy loves :)

You stumbled when you landed back in your bedroom at your home in New York. Holding onto the chair in front of your vanity, it took a second for you to stop being nauseous. 

“Don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” You said, standing up straight and putting your bag next to the bed, flopping on it. Oh how you had missed your bed. You reached for your bag to get your phone to call Gianna and let her know you were home, but then you realized that you needed a new phone because you told Tony yours got destroyed.

“Perfect.” You grumbled. 

_ Josette, please talk to me.  _ Loki’s voice came through and you rolled your eyes. 

_ Loki, I don't really have anything to say to you.  _

_ I am sorry that I upset you. That was never my intention. _

_ I’m so mad that you lied to me Loki. And impersonating the King? What if someone finds out? Someone other than me?  _ You asked.

_ No one will find out. I’m trying to make Asgard better, please believe me. _

_ I just need time, Loki. This is a lot. _

_ I understand, but don’t shut me out. Please.  _

You huffed.  _ You said you’d let me in and then I find out you’d been lying to me the very next day. I’m just not sure what to do here. _

_ I know. I’ve betrayed your trust. But I would like to make it up to you in any way that I can.  _ Dammit. She wished he wasn't so good with his words.

_ Okay Loki. I still need time. _

_ Of course darling. Whatever you need I will give to you, always.  _

  
  


Okay. First a shower. After that you got dressed and went out to buy a new phone. You drove to the shopping mall and headed to the phone store, but stopped at Starbucks first. You almost moaned when you took your first sip. Asgardian coffee had nothing on Starbucks. 

You opened the door while putting your card back in your wallet and you bumped right into someone. Thankfully you didn’t spill your coffee.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Your head snapped up to see Tony smiling down at you.

“Tony...hi.” You were startled to see him there. “Are you stalking me?” You joked. He laughed and looked behind you.

“No, I was just bored at home so I decided to come out for some coffee.” He told you. Tony was practically buzzing. He hadn’t expected to run into you at Starbucks of all places. He was so happy that you were back and he couldn't wait to spend some time with you. 

“Do you wanna join me?” He asked. You nodded and turned back into the shop, grabbing a table while Tony got his drink. A part of you was nervous. You hadn’t expected seeing him so soon. You just got back. You were having enough problems with soulmates as it is. 

Tony sat across from you, taking his sunglasses off, and you saw Happy enter the shop, coming over to stand in front of the table. You raised your eyebrow at Tony and he shrugged. 

“He makes sure nobody bothers me.” It made sense. Of course people would want to talk to Tony Stark. You could tell Tony looked nervous, and that made you chuckle internally. The infamous Tony Stark, a nervous teenager in front of you.

“W-when did you get back?” He stuttered, making you smile. 

“This morning. I actually came out to get a phone, since mine is broken.”

Tony gave you a confused look. “That was weeks ago though right?” Crap. He was right. 

“Yeah...I just...unplugged for a little while you know? After the attack in London, I just...needed time for me.” You lied. You felt bad about lying to Tony, but for right now, it was easier, and well, safer for the time being. 

“And now?” He asked. 

“I still meant what I said Tony. I want us to spend some time together, I just need to know where you are.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Well, Pepper for instance. I don't want her to get hurt, and I don't want to sneak around behind her back.” You told him. You never wanted to be that girl. 

“Josette, I broke it off with Pepper after the whole Killian incident.” You almost choked on your coffee.

“You did? Okay...that’s really good.” You told him. 

“Oh and speaking of phones, if you come back to the tower with me, I can get you the latest Stark Phone.” He told you.

“Oh Tony, you don't have to do that.” 

“I want to. It will be encrypted so nobody can hack it, and it has Jarvis built into it so if you get into any trouble, you can call on him.” You thought about it and it sounded like a good idea.

“Okay, I’d like that thank you.” You told him, smiling. He nodded and stood, offering his hand to help you up. He walked you back to your car and told you to meet him back at the tower. You pulled in right behind Happy and followed Tony up to the penthouse. It was gorgeous. You recognized the art Pepper had picked out for the walls and smiled. 

A few minutes later, Happy appeared with two boxes, setting them on the table. Tony opened them and it was the Stark Phone and there was also a tablet.

  
“Tony, you didn't have to do this.” You told him. He handed you the phone and put his other hand over top of yours.

“Let me spoil you just a little here okay?” He asked, sticking his bottom lip out. You rolled your eyes and nodded, taking the phone from him. It was cooler than any phone you could have imagined.

“Would you like to stay and have dinner with me?” He asked suddenly. You looked up at him and he looked like he was 12 years old asking a girl to dance.

“Do you cook?” 

“Uh...no...but I am an expert at ordering takeout. Just ask Jarvis.” Tony said, pointing to the ceiling.

“He’s right, miss.” You laughed and nodded.

“I’d love to stay for dinner Tony.” His eyes lit up and he practically ran to the kitchen to grab the takeout menus. You decided on Chinese and Tony turned on some music, pouring two glasses of wine while you waited. 

“So, tell me about you.” He said. You groaned inwardly. You did not like talking about yourself. 

“Well, I’m 27.” You watched his eyes get big. You knew he was older than you were, and it seemed to be a recurring thing with your soulmates. “I’m adopted. I’ve never met my birth parents and my adoptive parents died in a car crash when I was 20. I took over the business after dad died, I had always been interested in art anyway.” Tony put his hand on yours and squeezed. You knew that his parents also died in a car crash. You had more in common than you thought. 

“My best friend Gianna is also my assistant. I met her in college and we’ve been pretty much inseparable ever since. I want to expand my business someday, get into interior decorating, I actually went to school for that.”

“That sounds awesome, I bet you’d be really good at it.” Tony told you. 

“Thank you.” Jarvis alerted them that the food had arrived and Tony hopped up to answer the elevator, having the kid set the bags on the floor, which was weird, but you didn't think anything about it. He picked it up and came back over to her, setting it all on the table.

The food was amazing, you didn't realize how hungry you were. Tony put the leftovers in his fridge, then came back over to the couch, sitting next to you, turning on the tv to some show, Criminal Minds he thought it was.

They weren’t even halfway through the episode when your head slid onto his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around you, dragging the blanket off the back of the couch. You snuggled into his side, your arm going around his waist. 

When you woke up, it was dark outside. You hadn’t meant to fall asleep, you were just so tired. You looked down at Tony’s lap to see him doodling what looked like a new suit on a tablet. You smiled, and continued to watch him for a little while, not moving a muscle so you wouldn't interrupt him. You found you liked watching him, when he would mess something up, he’d let out a little grunt and fix it quickly, and you almost giggled once or twice.

This is what being with your soulmates was supposed to be like. This was normal. Not being lied to and being told you’d be Queen someday. Your arm was asleep so you figured it was time to sit up and let Tony know you were awake.

Once you started moving, he moved the tablet aside and pulled his arm back, letting you stretch out. “Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep.” You told him.

“It’s okay, I don't mind.” He said, smiling. 

“I should get home. Thank you for the phone and tablet, and for dinner. I had a really great time.”

“I did too. Let me walk you to your car.” He offered. Once you got down to the garage, you unlocked your door and turned to him. 

“If you don't have any plans tomorrow, would you like to come to my house after I get off work? I can cook you dinner.” You asked. He smiled and nodded like a doofus.

“I’d love to.” He was too damn adorable, and you couldn't help yourself. You leaned in and kissed him softly, expecting him not to kiss you back, but he did. One hand slid to the back of your neck and the other went to your waist as he pulled you closer to him. He was a very good kisser and you knew you were in trouble.

You pulled away first, catching your breath, resting your forehead against his.

“Goodnight Tony.” You whispered.

“Night Josie.”


	16. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update because im feeling generous ;)

To say that Gianna was happy to see you when you walked into the office the next morning was an understatement. She practically threw you to the ground when she hugged you.

“Oh my God, I missed you so much Josette. You scared me! I didn’t know if or when you were coming back!” 

You chuckled, wrapping your arms around her. “Of course I was coming back. After the attack I just needed some time. A lot has been going on. It’s a little overwhelming.” You told her.

“Well, tell me about it, even if I can't help, it will be good for you to vent.” She said. You nodded and followed her to the couch, sitting down.

“I have more than one soulmate.” You told her. Her mouth dropped and she just stared at you. 

“Hold on. What!” She yelped. You nodded, laughing.

“Well, tell me who it is dude so I can hate you.” Gianna said laughing.

“Well, you know the first one I met is Loki...from Asgard. Well...then I met the second one in Malibu.” You said. A light went off in her head as she pieced it together.

“No. Tony freaking Stark!” She yelled. You nodded, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth.

“The third one well...he’s Loki’s brother, Thor.” 

“Okay, well I officially hate you now. Not only do you have one of the richest guys in the world, you have two Asgardian brothers as soulmates too! What do they all think?” She asked, and you frowned.

“Well...Thor and Loki know about each other obviously, and they're okay I think, but they don't know about Tony and he doesn't know about them.” Giannas face dropped and she smacked you on the arm.

“Dude. You need to tell them.”

“Dude I know. I just don't know how. Everything has happened pretty quickly and Loki and I got into a fight and Thor is off on other planets so I just need some normal. I had dinner at Tony’s last night and he’s coming over tonight.” You told her. She smiled and pulled you in for a hug.

“I really am happy for you Josette. You deserve it.”

“Thank you. It’s a little overwhelming, but as long as I don’t acquire any more, I think I’ll be okay.” You said laughing.

The office had been finished and you had to admit, it looked better than it did before it got destroyed. You sat at your desk, going over plans to expand your business. You would have to hire out contractors, which wouldn't be a problem. Maybe hire a few more people on the staff. You did have the intern from London starting soon so that would be good. Gianna definitely deserved a promotion. 

You went back home shortly after, and realized that your house was in dire need of cleaning. You ran around like a chicken with your head cut off, throwing clothes into the washing machine, cleaning the bathroom, kitchen, living room, your bedroom. You didn't think you’d end up in there with Tony tonight but you never know. 

You let out a sigh of relief when everything was clean and you lit your candles, signifying you were done cleaning. You put the lasagna you prepared earlier that morning in the oven and went to shower.

_ Hey beautiful.  _ Tony’s voice echoed.  _ Are we still on for tonight? _

You smiled. _ Of course. Dinner is in the oven and I’m just taking a shower, so come over in let’s say an hour? _

_ Oh, shower did you say? You sure you don’t want me to come over now and help? _

You rolled your eyes.  _ Down boy.  _

_ Hey just checking. I’ll see you soon beautiful. _

You left your hair down, soft chestnut curls hanging off your shoulders. You pulled on a cream colored sweater with some black leggings, and put on just a touch of makeup. You heard the doorbell and blew out a breath.

When you opened the door, Tony sucked in a breath. You looked beautiful. Well, you always did, but you looked even more so tonight.

“Hi.” You said, smiling softly. Tony grinned at you and held out a bouquet of roses. You took them, opening the door to let him in. He kicked his shoes off after noticing you didn't have yours on, and followed you into the kitchen.

“It smells amazing in here.” Tony told you. You pulled a vase out of the cabinet and filled it with water, putting the flowers in and setting it on the island. You took the food out of the oven and sat it on the table and got out a bottle of wine.

“So I realized I talked all about me last night and didn't ask anything about you.” 

Tony shrugged. “Not much to talk about I guess. Dad was always gone and mom always missed him when he was. Mom was great though, she always told me how proud of me she was.”

Your face fell. “I’m sorry Tony, I shouldn't have asked.” 

“No it’s okay. I don’t talk about them nearly as much as I should.”

Tony helped you clean up after dinner, putting the leftovers in the fridge and loading up the dishwasher. You grabbed the bottle of wine and led him into the living room. You refilled the glasses and sat down, one leg bent on the couch, the other dangling off the side, Tony doing the same opposite you.

“So how are you doing? After the attack in London and everything.” Tony asked.

“I’m okay. It’s a little crazy, I feel likeI I’m accident prone or something, all these things keep happening to me.” You said, looking down. Tony took the wine glass from you, setting it on the table, then took your hands in his.

“Well, on behalf of the Avengers, we’re sorry. Things like that keep happening because of us.”

You shook your head. “It’s not your fault.”

Tony put a finger under your chin. “I’m especially sorry about what happened in Malibu. I never wanted you to get hurt because of me.” He said softly. You looked up into his eyes and you could tell that he really did feel bad about what happened.

“I don’t blame you Tony. We had just met and you were worried about Pepper. I get it.”

“Hey, how bout we not talk about Pepper?” He whispered, smiling. He leaned in and brushed his lips against yours, his hand sliding to the side of your neck.

You melded against him, opening your lips slightly, to be met with his tongue sliding against yours. He pulled you toward him, and lifted you so you were straddling his lap. You let out a little moan when he tugged your bottom lip between his teeth and you could feel him smirk against you. 

Your hands slid up his chest and tangled in his hair, tugging slightly. Tony let out a small whimper and his grip on you tightened. The two glasses of wine, well three if you counted the one in the shower, were making you warm and tingly. 

You rolled your hips and gasped, feeling how hard Tony was for you. His hands tugged at the hem of your shirt, then he stopped. “Do you want to stop?” He asked. You shook your head. No. You didn't. You needed this. You needed normal. You needed Tony.

He lifted your shirt off your head and attached his mouth to your neck. His hands explored your back and you placed sloppy kisses on his neck, nipping his ear.

“Bedroom.” You whispered. Tony stood, wrapping your legs around his waist and heading in the direction of the bedrooms. You steered him to the right one, thanking God that you had decided to clean in there after all.

He carefully sat you on the bed, standing back up to take his shirt off. You pulled him toward you, both laughing when he fell against you. 

Tony felt like he was on fire. Every nerve in his body craved you and he felt like he could never get enough. He’d never felt like this before, and he figured this was what it was supposed to feel like when you were with your soulmate. 

He kissed down your neck, his hand sliding underneath you to unhook your bra. You bit your lip when he pulled a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it with a little moan. He continued down, kissing and licking at your stomach, giving a tug at your leggings. He pulled them down and groaned at the fact you weren’t wearing anything underneath them.

He kissed up your thighs, his breath against your skin making you squirm. When his tongue darted out to taste you, your hips jerked and your head fell back. It had been so long since you had been like this with anyone. Tony slid his hands up your legs, squeezing and kneading every inch of you that he could.

“Tony.” You whispered. He looked up from between your legs and gave you a smile, crawling back up to kiss you. His thumb circled your clit while he eased two fingers inside you, swallowing your moan with another kiss. Your nails scratched down his back, causing him to shiver.

“Tony, please.” You said softly. He looked down at you and nodded, leaning back to undo his pants. He kicked them to the side along with his boxers and your mouth watered. You panicked for a minute because you hadn’t been on birth control for a while. You needed to take care of that and soon.

Tony must have seen the look on your face because he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a condom. You raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

“I brought it just in case. I didn't expect anything, promise.” He told you, opening it and rolling it down his already hard cock. He crawled back up to you and you felt him slide against you, and you let out a tiny moan. 

“Are you sure you still want this beautiful?” He asked, cupping your cheek. You nodded, pushing up to kiss him. You gasped when he slid in, digging your nails into his shoulders. He still for a moment, making sure you were okay, before rocking his hips against you.

He kept a slow pace, your bodies rocking against each other like they were always meant to. He pulled your leg over his hips and slid in deeper. You arched your back, hand twisting in his hair, tugging your lip between your teeth.

“Do you like that baby?” He asked, his arms caged around your head, nipping and kissing at your jaw. You nodded, your hands sliding down to meet his, sliding under them so his were panning yours to the bed. 

“Don't stop.” You whispered. Tony’s hips moved just a little faster, the only sounds in the room being quiet moans and gasps for air and you both chased your high. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer beautiful, you feel so good.” He whispered in your year. You rutted your hips up against him and tightened around him as you came, screaming out his name, crashing your lips to his as you felt his hips jerk, coming with you.

He stilled, his head falling to your shoulder, arms shaking trying to hold himself up. “That was so good Tony.” You whispered. Tony let out a small whimper and dropped to his elbows, nuzzling his head into your neck. Maybe Tony needed this just as much as you did.

To feel normal.

To be normal, even for just a little while.


	17. Nightmares and New Jobs

When you woke up the next morning, it took a minute for you to remember what had happened last night. You glanced at the wine glasses on the table next to the bed, and felt the warm skin against your back. Tony’s hand was wrapped around your middle, his head pressed between your shoulders. It was sweet, how caring and soft Tony was last night. 

You smiled and very slowly turned to face him. His arm tightened around your back and he let out a sigh of content. You laid there and watched him for a little while, studying the little lines and freckles on his face. The steady rise and fall of his chest was enough to lull you back to sleep when his eyebrows furrowed and his breathing quickened. 

He whimpered and you realized that he was having a nightmare. He started to twitch and you reached your hand up to the side of his face, rubbing your thumb across his cheek. “Tony.” You whispered, trying to carefully wake him.

He jolted awake and sat up, breathing heavily, his head in his hands. You sat up behind him, pulling the sheet around you and ran your hand up his back slowly. 

“Tony, are you okay?” You asked softly. He nodded, taking deep breaths, trying to calm his shaking body. He had hoped you would never see one of his nightmares. He wished they would go away. His shoulders relaxed as you ran your hand in circles across his back. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” You asked him. He shook his head and you sat there for a minute, just rubbing his back, leaning up to kiss his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He turned to look at you and his eyes were red, tears falling down his face. 

“Oh Tony. Come here baby.” You told him, lying back on the bed and pulling him down to lay against you. His head was on your chest, his arm around your stomach as he curled into your body. You ran your hands through his hair, placing soft kisses on top of his head.

“I get nightmares sometimes.” He told you. That much you figured. You didn't say anything, you just kept running your hands through his hair, waiting for him to continue.

“Sometimes it’s the battle in New York, me going up through the hole in the sky and then falling. Other times it’s you.” Your hands stilled in his hair. He had nightmares about you?

“When you fall from that platform, The Iron Legion doesn’t catch you, and you die.” He said softly. You tightened your hold on him, pulling his face up to look at you. 

“I’m okay Tony. I’m not going anywhere okay? I’m here, and I’m okay.” You whispered, leaning down to kiss him. He nodded into the kiss, a soft sob escaping and he rolled over on top of you. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, pulling back to look down at you. You tilted your head.

“For what?”

“For breaking down like that. For crying. For….I don't know...not being strong.” He said quietly.

“Tony, look at me.” He looked back up at you and you ran a hand through his hair, smiling softly. “You don’t have to be strong with me. You’re not Iron Man when you’re with me. You can let everything out here. You’re safe here.” You told him. He closed his eyes and rested his head against yours.

“Thank you.” He whispered, kissing you softly. 

Tony showered while you cooked breakfast, then he headed out with the promise to see you later in the day. You showered and got ready for work, stopping at Starbucks on the way. Gianna was already in the office with the intern from London, and thank God for that girl because you’d lose your mind if she didnt work for you. 

You had a meeting with a marketing director to go over how to market the next phase of your business. You needed new business cards, a new logo, a new banner for the shop window. Maybe you’d ask Tony if you could redecorate the penthouse, that would make for some good pictures. You could redo your house too. 

The meeting went perfectly, everything fell into place like you wanted it to. You were drawing out plans for your house when your phone rang, a number that you didn't recognize.

“Hello?”

“Yes, is this Josette DeMartel?” A man asked.

“Yes, who is this?”

“My name is Christopher Marshall and I’m the exhibit director here at the Smithsonian Air and Space museum. We’ve heard about your work and we wanted you to be in charge of a new exhibit we’d like to feature.” Wow. This was a big deal. Being in charge of an exhibit at the Smithsonian? 

“Wow, I’m honored. Of course I’ll do it. What’s the exhibit about?” You asked.

“Captain America. His life story.” Your jaw dropped. This was an opportunity of a lifetime. 

“Absolutely. Thank you so much for this opportunity.” You told him.

“Excellent. I will email you all the information about the different items that we would like to be featured, and anything else you’d like to add is also more than welcome. Also I will send information about the apartment we’d like to put you up in.” He told you. They wanted you to move to D.C.

“Thank you so much for this opportunity.” You told him before hanging up. Tony was not going to be happy. 


	18. Another New Job

_ Josette? _

_ I’m here Loki.  _ There was a pause before you heard his voice again.

_ You’ve seemed happy today. I’m glad you’re doing well.  _

_ I am. I got offered a new job. It’s really good and pays very well. _

_ That’s brilliant Josette, I’m happy for you.  _ He sounded genuine, but you could tell there was a sadness in his voice. 

_ Thank you Loki.  _ You sat there several minutes, waiting for the email from the Smithsonian to come in, when you heard his voice again.

_ I miss you. _

You sighed, leaning back in your chair.  _ I miss you too Loki, I’m just still angry with you. _

You heard him sigh.  _ I know you are, and I hope that one day you’ll forgive me.  _

You called Tony to ask if you could stop by the penthouse after you got off, and he sounded happy to have you over again. He wouldnt when he heard your new job offer. They were offering you a very nice apartment close to the museum, and they were paying you way more than you thought they would. 

You closed your eyes on the ride up to the penthouse, trying to figure out what to say to Tony. You didn't want to leave him, especially after last night and this morning. You knew that it must not have been easy to open up to you like that, and that meant that he trusted you. A pang of guilt washed over you when you thought about your other soulmates. It wasn't fair to any of them that you were keeping this big secret. You just didn't know what to do.

The elevator stopped at the penthouse and when the doors opened, Tony was standing there with a smile on his face.

“Hi gorgeous.” He said, leaning in to kiss you. You wrapped your hands around his shoulders and sighed happily. It made you warm that he was so happy to see you. 

“Hi Tony, how was your day?” You asked, following him over to the couch, kicking your heels off.

“It was good….uh....pretty uneventful.” He said nervously, looking down. You noticed the grease on his hands and smiled slightly. 

“Have you been in the workshop?” You asked. He looked down at his hands and then back up at you.

“Uh...yeah. I’m sorry.” You raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you sorry Tony?”

“I figured you’d be mad that I was working on a new suit? I didn't know how to tell you.” He said, bruising the grease on his jeans. You took his hands and pulled them into your lap.

“Tony, I would never ask you to give up what makes you, you.” You told him. “You love being Iron Man, and the world needs you. I would never ask you to give that up.” 

Tony looked at you like you like you were heaven on earth and before you could say anything he was pressing his lips to yours, pulling you onto his lap, straddling him. The way he was kissing you right now was way different than last night. He was kissing you like he’d never see you again, his hands tangling in your hair.

He pulled away, gasping for air, cradling your face in his hands. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“For what?” 

“For believing in me. For supporting me. I know we just started out, but you have no idea what means to me.” You had tears in your eyes and you leaned down to kiss him softly.

“Let’s just hope you’re still happy when I tell you what I’m about to tell you.” He tilted his head as you slid off his lap and sat next to him.

“I got a job offer today to be in charge of a new exhibit at a museum. It’s a great opportunity and it pays extremely well.” You told him.

“That’s amazing Josie! Why wouldn’t I be happy for you?” He asked.

“Because I have to move to D.C. It’s the new Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian.” You watched as Tony’s face fell. 

“How long do you have to be gone?” He asked quietly.

“Long enough to get it up and running, so a month I’d imagine. Then I could probably just be on standby from home.” Tony sat there for a minute, thinking. How on earth could he be mad that you were offered a new job when you had just told him that you supported him being Iron Man? 

“I guess I’ll just have to come visit you then.” He said, a sly smile on his face. Your head snapped up, your eyebrows raised.

“You’re not mad?”

“No baby, I’m not mad. You’re pursuing your dream, and what kind of soulmate would I be if I wasn’t supportive?” He told you. You smiled and pulled him toward you.

“Thank you.” You whispered. You pulled back and smiled at him.

“I could actually use your help with it, if you want to.” Tony smiled at you, lacing his hand in yours.

“Of course, what do you need?”

“Do you have anything from your dad, from back then? Anything that he might have kept?” You asked, afraid that he wouldn't want to talk about his dad.

“I actually do. I have a bunch of boxes of his stuff from back then, it’s at their summer house. If you’re not busy, we could go over there?” You nodded enthusiastically, excited that he was so eager to help you.

Tony led you down to his garage and picked out a car, and you headed out to the house. It was gorgeous, and it reminded you of your parents house. They had left it to you in their will, but you couldn't be there, not after what had happened. You don't know how Tony kept this place. 

You got out of the car and followed him up to the front door. His hand shook as he put the key up to the door and you placed your hand on top of his.

“Tony, we don’t have to do this if you don't want to, I’m sure I can find plenty of stuff for the exhibit in other places.” You said softly. 

Tony shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I want to do this for you Josie. I’m glad you’re here with me.” you smiled at him and followed him into the house. There were sheets pulled over all the furniture and judging by the amount of dust, it was clear that nobody had been in the house in a long time. Tony led you to the basement, and you watched as he felt along the wall. 

You heard a click and part of the wall moved, revealing another room. Tony chuckled at your confused face. “Dad always liked his little hidey spots.” You followed him in and there were boxes laid everywhere. Tony went over to one corner, lifting a lid off the box on top.

“Here they are. There should be some stuff in here you can use. I know dad kept some sketches of suits, not just for the Capsicle either.” You snorted at the nickname. You walked over to the box, lifting it and taking it to the table. You pulled out some papers, some sketches of Captain Rogers costume as well as ones for the rest of the Howling Commandos. 

You pulled out a picture of Howard and Captain Rogers and you saw Tony smile out of the corner of your eye.

“My old man went on and on about Rogers, and at first I couldn't see what my dad saw. Then Loki happened and I saw it. The bravery, the honesty, the willingness to help people he didn't know.” Your heart hurt at the mention of Loki, but you pushed it aside.

“He sounds like a good guy.” You said, taking the picture and putting in the pile you would take with you.

“He is. One day, when all the team is in one place, you’ll get to meet everyone.”

How Tony’s dad ended up with all this stuff you’ll never know. There were pictures of him and Peggy Carter, who you knew from history too, she created Shield, with the help of Tony’s dad. It was also rumored that she was Captain Rogers' soulmate. It was a sad story, one you had learned about in school just like any other kid. 

Captain Rogers sacrificed his own life to save the lives of thousands. It must have been unnerving for him, you thought, coming out of the ice to a completely different world, and the woman he loved had lived her life. She felt incredibly sad for the Captain in that moment. 

When you went back upstairs, two boxes full of things in Tony’s arms, he sat them by the door and walked over to the piano, pulling a sheet off it, sitting down. He played a little melody and you went over to sit by him.

“When was the last time you were here Tony?” You asked him.

“Right after the funeral. Mom loved to play this thing. She’d sit here for hours and never get tired. Sometimes I’d sit in here and just listen to her play, it would lull me right to sleep. I should get rid of this house, it’s not doing anybody any good just sitting here. What do you think?”

You sighed. “That’s not a decision I can make for you Tony. When my parents died, I got rid of the house not long after the funeral. I just couldn't be there anymore. It’s different for everyone. If you want to get rid of it, I’ll help you, and if you don't, then that’s okay too.”

“I didn't know your parents died, I’m sorry.” He said, lacing his fingers with yours.

“It’s okay. It happened a long time ago. Plane crash.”

“We have more in common than we think we do.”


	19. Peggy and Sharon Carter

With the items Tony had given, you had a pretty start to the collection for the exhibit. You were back home, digging through the boxes, finalizing what you would take and what you didn't need. You thought the sketches would be good, and the pictures would be a nice touch. 

At the bottom of the box there was a tiny cloth package you hadn't noticed before. You picked it up and turned it over, letting its contents fall into your hand. You turned the little pieces of metal over. The name that was engraved was hard to see, but you could make it out fine.

_ Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes _

_ 107th Infantry _

Captain America's childhood friend. He fell off a train right before Arnim Zola was captured. You put the tags back in the pouch and set it in the pile to take with you. 

Later that week you met with the grandchildren of Dum Dum Dugan and Jim Morita, writing down stories they had been told and getting letters and pieces of memorabilia they were more than happy to lend you.

You decided that you wanted to design the replicas of the costumes yourself. You could have hired someone easily, but you wanted this exhibit to be all you, and you wanted to pour your heart into it.

Tony was flying out with you to get you settled in, and then you were meeting with Peggy Carter. It hadn’t been easy to see her, you were told that she has dementia, and that she doesn't have many good days. You’d also be meeting her niece, Sharon, who had all her old things, as she didn't have room for them in the home she was in. 

Your jaw dropped when you walked into your apartment. It was gorgeous, and way more than you needed. Tony flopped on the couch, having abandoned the box he carried in.

“This is pretty nice Josie, it’s gonna be hard for me to leave.” He joked. You hummed, walking over and straddling him, caging his head between your arms.

“You could stay, you know, but then, who would tinker with your suits?” You whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

“I could bring them here.” He offered, his hands sliding up your legs. You pulled back and glared at him.

“Absolutely not. Get out of here.” you joked. He laughed and pulled you down for a kiss, his hands tangling in your hair.

You left Tony in the apartment while you went to the nursing home Peggy Carter was in. You were led back to her room and knocked on the door before slowly opening it. Peggy was sitting upright in her bed, flipping through a magazine. She looked up at you and smiled. 

“Are you Miss DeMartel?” She asked. You nodded, returning her smile. Sharon had told you on the phone that she didn’t remember things well anymore and to not be surprised if she forgot why you were there in the middle of conversation.

“Sharon told me you were coming, please, sit dear.” She told you. 

You pulled up the chair next to her bed, getting out your phone to record anything she had to say.

“So my niece tells me that you’re in charge of an exhibit for Captain America?” She asked. You nodded, smiling.

“I am, and it’s an honor to talk to you Agent Carter.” You told her.

“Agent.” She hummed. “I haven’t been called that in a very long time. What would you like to know?” She asked. 

“Anything you could tell me about working with Captain Rogers and the Howling Commandos.”

Peggy thought for a minute, then smiled. “I remember the first time I saw Steve. He was shorter than me, and that’s saying something. The helmet he had on almost covered his face and they couldn't find a uniform that fit him so naturally it hung off.” She told you, chuckling. You laughed, trying to picture him that small.

“Colonel Phillips had thrown a dud grenade on the ground as a test. Everyone fled from it, thinking it was real, except Steve. He jumped on it to protect everyone else. Thats when I knew.”

“Knew what?” You asked.

Peggy smiled. “How selfless he could be.” You could see it in Peggy’s eyes how much she had cared for Captain Rogers, and you wondered if the rumors had been true, that Peggy had been his soulmate? You would never ask, but you did wonder.

Peggy’s eyes went blank for a second when she looked back at you. “Do I know you dear?” She asked. You smiled and nodded.

“I’m Josette DeMartel, I’m here about the Captain America exhibit.” You told her. She smiled and nodded, spurring into a story about how she worked with the rest of the Howling Commandos years after Captain Rogers had sacrificed himself to take out Hydra bases.

She told you a little about Sergeant Barnes next. Although she didn't know him as well as she had the other soldiers, she spoke of his bravery. He had gone through so much when he’d been captured by Hydra, and he survived. Captain Rogers wouldn't stop until he had found his friend, and it had killed him when Barnes had fallen from the train. 

You found it endearing, hearing about Barnes. How he survived through all that, you’ll never know. You were sure that you wouldn’t. You also couldn’t imagine what Captain Rogers had gone through, finding his best friend only to lose him so quickly.

“Thank you so much for your time Peggy, you have no idea how much I appreciate this.” You told her. She smiled and took your hand.

“You’re going to do great with this darling, I’m sure of it.”

After you left the nursing home, you headed straight to Sharon’s apartment. When she opened the door, she smiled at you and you saw Peggy in her. 

“How did it go with Aunt Peggy?” She asked, offering you a seat on the couch.

“It went pretty good, she had a lot of stories to tell.”

“Did she forget at all?” Sharon asked.

“Only once, but she jumped right back in once I told her who I was. Thank you so much for letting me speak with her, it was an honor.” You told her.

“She had good days mostly, but there are days where she gets very angry because she doesnt know where she is.” Sharon said. 

“I’m sorry, it must be very hard for you.” You told her.

“It is, but she’s the only family I really have. Okay, no more sad stuff. I dug out a couple boxes of things I think you’d like to use.” She said, getting up and walking into the kitchen, you following. 

Sharon pulled the lid of a box and pulled a journal out, handing it to you. Flipping it open, you saw notes and little drawings. 

  
“This was Captain Rogers’.” She said. “Aunt Peggy was given most of his things after he went down in the ice. He didn't have any family. There isn't much. Captain Rogers didn't bring much with him when he joined.” 

You flipped the journal open and landed on a page of a monkey dressed like Captain America. You ran your hand over the drawing, it was good, and you wondered what the meaning was behind it. Was it just a doodle? Or was it because they didn't believe he could be more than a dancing monkey for them? 

You reached into the box and pulled out some photos. One was of a Rogers pre-serum with a woman, probably his mother. The other was of Rogers after the serum with Barnes. They were handsome men, you couldn't deny it. 

There was a small box you picked up and upon opening it you found a beautiful ring. It might have been his mothers you weren't sure, but it was simple and you liked that. There was one more journal in the bottom. You picked it up and flipped it open.

“Aunt Peggy gave that to Captain Rogers after James Barnes died. She knew how close they were and she thought it might help him to write down how he felt.”

You weren't sure if you even wanted to read the entries, a part of you felt like it was an invasion of privacy even having these things. Why weren't they given to Captain Rogers when he came out of the ice?

  
  


“Have you met him?” Sharon asked. 

“Captain Rogers? No, but I’m hoping to once the exhibit gets set up.” You told her. Truth be told, you would love some of his input on it, if he was willing.

“Well, if you do, let me know, I hear he’s a gentleman.” She said smiling.

“I will. Thank you for this Sharon, I really appreciate it.” 

Sharon smiled. “It’s my pleasure Josette. I hope it all comes together for you.”

“Thank you, I do too.”


	20. Steve Rogers

Tony stayed for a few days, helping you get settled in, and you had gone to the Smithsonian to see what kind of space you were working with. The space for the exhibit was huge and ideas were just flowing through your head. You had brought your sketchpad with you, and sat down to start mapping out where everything would be. 

You wanted the biggest display to be the costumes, in the middle of the exhibit. You wanted a picture of Rogers pre-serum, listed with all the medical problems he’d had. You’d add a portrait of a soldier’s uniform with the face cut out, so that kids could get up and take pictures. You’d of course include Rogers after the serum, and just how drastically his body had changed. 

You wanted to give James Barnes his own memorial. He had been the only one of the Commandos to give his life. You wanted it to be special, not only to honor him, but for Rogers too, because Barnes had been his best friend.

You had old interviews with Peggy Carter, telling how brave Rogers had been when he saved thousands of men from Hydra. You saw the spark in her eye, even when she talked about her husband. 

Maybe they had been soulmates after all.   
  


You had a good head start before you met with the director of the exhibit. Thankfully he loved the ideas you had and told you that you had full reign over everything. You called builders to start working on the stands, and you went home to start working on the costumes.

After you had said goodbye to Tony, and gotten far too distracted in the bedroom with him, you settled into the couch with your sketchpad and a glass of wine. You haven't drawn in quite some time, but once you got the flow, you had gotten all but Captain Rogers’ costume finished. You wanted his to be perfect. The exhibit was all about him wasn't it?

A few hours later, and far too many eraser lines for your liking, you had finally come up with a Captain America costume that you were happy with. You sat the sketch book down and saw the journal sitting on the coffee table, the one Peggy had given to Captain Rogers after Barnes died.

You didn't feel completely right reading this journal, but you wanted a better understanding of their relationship. You poured another glass of wine and opened it to the first page.

_ I can’t believe I’m actually writing this. I lost Bucky today. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to go to the end of the line together. It happened so fast. We were on the train, fighting, when a hole was blown through the side, knocking Buck out. He held on as long as he could, but I couldn't reach him in time and he fell. _

You wiped at your eyes, not being able to imagine the pain he must have gone through losing his best friend.

_ I have to keep going. We have Zola now. I have to finish this out. For Bucky. Till the end of the line, jerk. _

It was short, but you supposed in his grief that’s all he could say. There was one more entry, and you guess that not long had passed from the time Barnes had died and the time Rogers went down in the ice. 

_ For just a split second when I woke up this morning I forgot he was gone. I wonder how long it will be like that? For there to be moments throughout my life where I’ll want to tell him something, but he won't be there. It just doesn't seem real. He didn’t deserve this. Peggy gave me this journal to help, but I don't know if it’s working. The more I think about it, the worse I feel. _

_ I just want it to stop. The worst part of it is I can’t even get drunk to forget.  _

_ We’re hitting the main Hydra base tomorrow. I have to take down Red Skull. I have to, for Buck. It has to mean something. _

  
  


You put the journal down on the coffee table and wiped your eyes again. You didn't even know Captain Rogers and you felt for him. You wondered what it must have felt like for him, to wake up after so long to find the world so changed, where everyone he knew was either old or gone. 

You finished the bottle of wine and dragged yourself to bed, hoping that you’d meet Captain Rogers soon, to get to know him, get his input on the exhibit if he’d be willing.

The next few days flew by as contractors built the platforms and pieces you wanted. Almost all the costumes had been finished except for Captain Rogers and you couldn't be happier with them. They turned out way better than expected. You shed tears when the Barnes memorial plaque was delivered.

It was a beautiful glass piece with his picture etched onto it, with his story next to it. There was a stand with a screen sitting next to that, playing a video you had found in Howard Stark's things of Barnes and Rogers laughing at something said off camera. 

They seemed so happy in spite of everything that had been going on around them. Peggy Carter’s interview was playing in the theater down the hall and everything was coming together so well, you were pretty proud of yourself. 

You made sure the gift shop was full of Captain America trading cards, postcards, coloring books, costumes, masks and every other thing that you could think of that kids would love. 

The grand opening of the exhibit was a total success, there were so many people on the first day the museum had to hold off letting people in because they were at maximum capacity. Everyone loved it, you even saw the grandchildren of Dugan and Morita come in, and Sharon Carter even made it out to see it. 

A few days later, you were doing interviews on the exhibit, explaining where some of the items came from and how it all came together. The museum was very happy with your work and wanted to hire you on as a consultant for further projects. 

You had just stepped off the platform after your interviews and headed back to your office to take a small break. 

“Excuse me Miss?” A voice called out. You spun around to see none other than Captain America himself standing in front of you. You froze for a second, not remembering how to speak.

“Are you the one who’s in charge of the exhibit?” He asked. You nodded, the feeling seeping back into your body.

“Yes I am , I hope I’ve done it justice, I worked really hard on it.” You told him. He flashed you a smile and looked around, tugging his ball cap down slightly. You could tell that he didn't want anyone to notice him and you didn't blame him. With all the reporters here it would be a circus.

“You did an amazing job from what I can tell, I haven't been around to see everything yet.” He told you.

“Thank you Captain Rogers.”

“Please, call me Steve.” He said, sticking his hand out. You were hesitant to take it, you always were now, every time you touched someone it seemed you had a new soulmate.

“Josette.” You said, placing your hand in his. That familiar spark flew through your body and you jumped back, pulling your hand to your side.

_ Can you hear me?  _ Steve’s voice rang through your head. 

_ Oh no.  _ You hadn't meant for him to hear that. He tilted his head, a curious look on his face. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. You started to panic, backing up further down the hallway.

“I have to go.” With that, you turned and fled to your office, slamming the door shut behind you.


End file.
